


Свидетель

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Перевод фика Witness the Fall (автор Waifine)Кроули никогда не упоминал о времени, когда он был ангелом. Азирафаэль никогда не спрашивал. Но когда на адрес Кроули приходит посылка, в которой заключены самые страшные воспоминания о тех днях, Азирафаэль приоткрывает тайну прошлого своего лучшего друга.Примечание: переведено по заявке с инсайда
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 51





	1. Просто Джей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Witness the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003767) by [Waifine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifine/pseuds/Waifine). 



Неприятности, и это еще мягко сказано – вот о чем сразу же подумал Азирафаэль, расписываясь в квитанции за посылку. Все-таки они с Кроули влипли. Его посетитель, уже знакомый почтовый Курьер неопределенного возраста, индифферентно улыбался и помалкивал, никак не демонстрируя, что помнит Азирафаэля и не-случившийся Армагеддон, хотя только месяц назад он лично избавил ангела и демона от древних артефактов, принадлежавших ныне развоплощенным Всадникам Апокалипсиса. Или, может быть, это были вещицы Смерти – Азирафаэль не вникал.

Получив, наконец, красивый вензель в квитанции, курьер передал сверток ангелу, попрощался и был таков.

Держа подозрительную посылку на отлете, бывший Начало и страж Восточных врат Азирафаэль одиноко стоял в пустынных апартаментах друга и пристально ее разглядывал. Вид у нее был довольно пафосный: по длинной плоской коробке, упакованной в дорогую оберточную бумагу, изящно вилось демоническое имя Кроули. Не забыли и про печать с реалистичным языком адского пламени - от нее даже тянуло легким дымком.

Как случилось, что он оказался у демона совсем один? О, это было обычным стечением обстоятельств. Кроули где-то носился, а дальновидный ангел не захотел упускать подвернувшийся случай и решил проведать растения в отсутствие хозяина. Бедненькие травки. Он щедро одарил их благодатью и напомнил себе еще раз провести с Кроули воспитательную работу на тему доброго отношения к своему Саду — почему-то этот разговор все время откладывался до лучших времен. 

Пока что их никто не тревожил: прошел уже почти месяц после недоАрмагеддона, однако владыки Ада не спешили обозначить свое присутствие, и ни разу не попытались связаться с Кроули напрямую. Сегодняшняя посылка из Преисподней была первой за одиннадцать лет, если не считать корзинки с малышом-Антихристом. 

Пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, Азирафаэль, не глядя, прошел по холлу мимо статуи борющихся Добра и Зла, сделал пару кругов по квартире и нервно опустился на трон, аккуратно положив перед собой черный сверток. С упаковкой там расстарались на славу, откуда только что взялось. Когда ангел угодил в Ад в обличье Кроули, он без особого труда разглядел обшарпанную неказистость нижней канцелярии. Дела там явно шли не очень. Но в целом, вид посылки был вполне официальный, особенно если не присматриваться к потрескивающим огненным буквам на обертке. 

Словно услышав ход мыслей Азирафаэля, посылка решила похулиганить, и имя Кроули на глазах превратилось в изысканную завитушку, отдаленно напоминающую английскую букву J.

— Что значит Джей? — спросил Азирафаэль как-то раз во время второй мировой, когда они попали в переделку с нацистами.

— Да так, просто Джей… — отмахнулся в ответ Кроули. Ему в тот момент было не до того.

Может, действительно «просто». А может, придется приглядеться. Имя на упаковке вздрогнуло, раздался тихий треск – из огненной литеры вылетела искорка и безобидно запрыгала по мраморной столешнице. 

Азирафаэль больше ни разу не спрашивал про Джея. Просто Джей, неважно. У ангела раньше была теория, что Кроули, скорее всего, каким-то образом накосячил с заполнением документов. Например, испортил свою регистрационную форму на человеческий паспорт, и «Дж» осталось напоминанием о неуместной рассеянности. Внимательно рассматривая огненные переливы странной буквы, Азирафаэль никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что литера протянулась звеном невидимой цепи из далекого прошлого. Звеном столь же равновеликим был и его Сад – но та цепь тянулась с другой стороны. Демоны не выносят уз заточения, и не принимают концепцию покаяния. Но Кроули…

Ангел хорошо помнил, о чем они говорили в беседке в день недоАрмагеддона.

— …Нет, не простит. Никогда не простит. Непрощаемый, вот кто я такой! — в голосе Энтони Джея Кроули звенела обида. Обида... и безоговорочная покорность собственной участи.

Азирафаэль встряхнулся, но тревога не уходила. Посылка с демоническим именем друга и возобновившиеся действия нижней канцелярии окатили ангела не хуже ведра со святой водой, поэтому нужно было действовать на упреждение. Оказалось, что вместе с коробкой пришло еще и письмо, и Азирафаэль поспешил переключиться на него, от волнения ерзая на троне. Письмо было посылке под стать – в черном-пречерном конверте, с уголками острыми, как обсидиановый нож.

Это ловушка. Он различал ее так же отчетливо, как вывеску на собственном магазине. Он защитит Кроули, если сможет, — всевозрастающая непоколебимая решимость поднималась в душе ангела, как Эдемская стена. Но достанет ли у него решимости пересечь черту? Ведь чтение чужой почты без разрешения — совершенно не то, чем обычно занимаются ангелы. С бесцеремонностью, изумляющей его самого, он на полном серьезе собирался вторгнуться в чью-то личную жизнь… Что же мне делать, тоскливо подумал он, уже расстегивая и закатывая рукава.

 _«Мы на нашей стороне»_ , – услужливо подсказала память. 

Несмотря на раздрай в душе, Азирафаэль невольно улыбнулся уголком рта. Где наша не пропадала.

Кроули не должен пострадать. Лучше бы вообще вывести его из игры, если Азирафаэлю предстоит шагнуть под душ со святой водой или расстроить какой-то не менее коварный адский замысел. Потом ангел обязательно извинится, и Кроули простит его.

Чтобы не рассуждать почем зря, Азирафаэль торопливо расклеил конверт и осторожно вытащил черный листок с золотыми буквами. Послание гласило:

_  
_

Дар демону Кроули в память о месте,  
которое остается его домом  
до конца времен.

_  
_

Волосы на загривке ангела встали дыбом. Дело было не только в доброжелательно-зловещей формулировке. Пожалуй... всему виной был подтекст. Вызов. Ложная искренность намерений. Совершенно не похоже, что владыки Ада могли написать такое от чистого сердца — скорее, так мог написать сам Кроули. Все ясно, они намеренно подыгрывают его безукоризненному чувству стиля и неплохо его знают — вот только не учли, что демон столетиями прикрывал ему спину, кружил, выжидал, неусыпно следил и делал выводы. Их Соглашение стало для обоих гарантией безопасности: Азирафаэль очень сомневался, что одной фразы будет достаточно, чтобы притупить бдительность его подозрительного друга. Красивый конверт был хорошей попыткой — но нет.

Ангел уперся взглядом в слово «дом». Пожалуй, в нем был двойной смысл.

Он с осторожной небрежностью отложил письмо в сторону — Кроули не сломается. Да, все так и будет: Ад разыграл представление с посылкой, но в качестве зрителя им случайно достался Азирафаэль, и это меняло весь замысел. С профессиональным интересом букиниста, он разорвал оберточную бумагу и аккуратно сложил ее на столе рядом с письмом. 

Тонкая черная коробочка показалась на свет. Занавес поднимался.

Ангел склонился над ней, помедлив мгновение перед тем, как откинуть крышку — и едва не ослеп. Яркий свет выжег тьму из каждого укромного уголка квартиры, каменный орел забил крыльями из своего угла, а Мона Лиза просияла загадочной улыбкой — Азирафаэль слишком долго ломал голову, разглядывая все оттенки черного, поэтому оказался совершенно не готов увидеть содержимое.  
Внутри на черном бархате покоилось ослепительно-белоснежное перо.

Ангельское перо.

Азирафаэля объял мертвенный холод, но от коробки вдруг повеяло теплом. С какой стати Аду вздумалось отправить Кроули перо ангела, отчаянно размышлял он, лихорадочно обдумывая, где же тут кроется подвох. Может ли быть, что его аура навредит Кроули, потому что тот по своей природе демон? Нет, пожалуй, дело не в этом. Ни крылья, ни эфирная сущность самого Азирафаэля не причиняли Кроули ни малейшего вреда.

Он с любопытством склонился над коробочкой. Перо как перо, длинное и красивое, правильной ровной формы… Ангел перебрал в уме всех своих крылато-эфирных знакомых, но не смог определить, чье оно. В то же время, ментальный образ перышка манил его и звал, и казался странно знакомым. А ведь была еще и эта теплота, почти телесно-осязаемая… Очень интересно. Может быть, перо и есть разгадка на все вопросы? Может, литера Джей — вовсе не Джей? Ангелу очень хотел поверить, что это так, но нужны были доказательства.

— Кто же ты... — прошептал он, протягивая руку. Бережно, невероятно осторожно он коснулся воплощенного свидетельства эфирности Рая на земле…

…И будто оказался в эпицентре взрыва. Сметая воспоминания, в сознание потоком хлынул водоворот чужой памяти, пламя опалило лицо, безжалостный свет выжег глаза и весь мир. 

Азирафаэль закричал.


	2. Соратник Рафаэля

Азирафаэля повело в сторону. Он очнулся и начал глотать воздух, как воду, яростно моргая в попытке вернуть себе зрение. Понемногу ослепительно-белая пелена рассеялась, боль утихла, и он снова обрел способность видеть, но ощущения от происходящего были какие-то необычные, словно во сне. Белые стены. Глянцево-мраморный белый пол. Белые облака… Небо. 

_Я в Раю._

Его захлестнула паника. Как он тут оказался? А перо – это портал? Значит, Небеса намеревались заманить сюда Кроули и разобраться с ним, как совсем недавно пробовали с Азирафаэлем? Ангел развернулся и уставился в панорамное окно. Растревоженные эфирные потоки затанцевали у его ног.

А… Где... Где же нержавеющая сталь? Где стекло и мрамор, и вершины величайших зданий человечества в облачной дымке? Ничего этого не было, лишь пасмурное небо, а сверху... Азирафаэль глянул вверх на темное небо и изумленно застыл. Назвать его черным было бы неверно, ибо слишком уж просто — оно переливалось оттенками, какие не смог бы описать поэтичнейший из человеческих языков Земли. Человечеству никогда не увидеть неба изначальных времен, ведь первый телескоп изобретут лишь тысячелетия спустя, когда все краски небес выцветут и увянут. Ничто не властно над Временем.

Зрение Азирафаэля затуманилось. Он растрогался до самых глубин своей бессмертной души, и даже смахнул слезинку с ресниц. Но почему?.. Он глубоко вздохнул и понял – чистый воздух коснулся его щек легчайшим дыханием новорожденной, он ощутил сладкий и тонкий аромат ее нежных волос. Он стоял над новорожденной Вселенной в ее колыбели, касаясь ее краев, ощущая собой ее мерцающее сердцебиение, гулкое, вибрирующее, только что родившееся. А над ним в заоблачной дали переливались галактики, звезды, планеты...

Азирафаэль зачарованно следил, как они вспыхивают одна за другой в черной вышине. Он стал невольным свидетелем творения далекого прошлого, и с благоговейным трепетом наблюдал, как обретают форму созвездия, как вспениваются туманности, как Млечный Путь несет жизнь, питает собой галактики, растекаясь по бескрайним просторам, словно материнское молоко. За всю свою бесконечно-долгую жизнь он не знал ничего столь же нестерпимо прекрасного. Он был Началом и не видел сотворения звезд. Его жизнь началась вместе с сотворением Земли – а Небеса сотворили раньше.

Вдруг на его глазах с неба упала одинокая звезда. Он проследил траекторию ее неторопливого полета вниз по наклонной через весь небосвод и улыбнулся ей вслед. Первая падающая звезда…

Только это была не звезда. Это был ангел, спускающийся из стратосферы.

Ангел поймал крыльями восходящий поток воздуха — сонное дыхание юной Вселенной — и с изящной грацией спланировал на соседнее облако, преклонив колено. 

_Где мы находимся? Кто ты? Что тут происходит?_

Азирафаэль собирался задать ему эти и (немного погодя) еще сотню других вопросов, но не успел, потому что его весьма невежливо перебили. 

— Вот ты где!

Азирафаэль похолодел и резко обернулся на голос. С похожей неприязнью хозяева дома смотрят на неуместно громогласного гостя, если дома уснул маленький ребенок. 

Перед ним стоял архангел Гавриил, столь же широкоплечий и внушительный, как и в их последнюю встречу – совсем такой же, как и всегда, только глаза еще не были фиалковыми. И почему-то казалось, что он выглядит моложе. Над ангелами не властно время, но сейчас в позе Гавриила сквозила неуловимая расслабленность, от которой не останется намека в грядущих веках. Гавриил посмотрел прямо на Азирафаэля и улыбнулся ему.

Что бы ему такое сказать?.. Придумать ангел ничего не успел, а Гавриил сделал шаг вперед и прошел прямо сквозь него, ничего не заметив. Ангел ахнул. Неужели он опять развоплотился? Но Гавриил бы все равно уловил его присутствие. Значит, на астральном уровне его действительно здесь нет, он невидим – отлично. 

Он повернулся, чтобы последовать за Гавриилом.

Тут ангел на соседнем облаке подняв голову — и Азирафаэль подавился запоздалыми извинениями.

Он не издал ни звука. Ни единого вздоха. Он забыл, как это, потому что узнал и его тоже.

Его длинные волосы ниспадали на плечи мягкими рыжеватыми волнами с едва уловимой ноткой розового — время дерзко-медных кудрей еще не пришло. Глядя на него, Азирафаэль вспомнил первые краски вечереющего неба, расплавленное золото, спеющую под солнцем клубнику в полях и цвет девичьих локонов из баллад шотландцев. Наверное, даже закат втайне позаимствовал себе такой оттенок.

И с головы до ног ангел был обсыпан звездной пылью. Он разительно изменился внешне, но все равно показался Азирафаэлю удивительно знакомым.

— Гавриил! — воскликнул ангел, вытряхивая из прядей звездное крошево, как блестящее конфетти. Вокруг него запрыгали искорки солнечных зайчиков. — Чему я обязан таким удовольствием?

— Ох! — Гавриил с опаской поднял руки, явно не горя желанием попасть под звездный дождь. — Берегись и смотри в оба, иначе твой новый звездный карлик свалится прямо на нас!

Ангел рассмеялся в ответ, и Азирафаэль с восторгом узнал этот смех. 

— Я серьезно, — упрекнул Гавриил, когда они зашагали рядом. — Тебе не приходилось организовывать такие проекты. Мы столько времени убили на отчеты и планирования, поэтому я совершенно не разделяю твоего увлечения… 

— …импровизацией? — подсказал ангел и усмехнулся. Усмешка, как и все вокруг них, тоже была новой, но очень знакомой. 

Азирафаэль, больше не опасаясь, что его раскроют, пошел следом за ними, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Ты не волнуйся так, — ангел похлопал Гавриила по спине с неслыханной фамильярностью — Азирафаэль подумал, что ему почудилось, и даже протер глаза. Он был уверен, что за 6000 лет никто никогда не осмеливался обращаться к Гавриилу или к любому другому архангелу в таком тоне. Небольшим исключением стала Михаил, когда Азирафаэль попросил себе резиновую уточку во время казни-купания в ванне со святой водой, — но тогда он был под отличным прикрытием, и ему было все можно. — Воссияй!

Гавриил пробормотал что-то укоризненное и начал неистово отряхиваться от звездной пыли. Его спутник снова засмеялся, и, обернувшись, подмигнул Азирафаэлю.

Конечно, самого Азирафаэля он не видел, и видеть не мог. Ангел просто окинул взглядом небесные сферы в вышине. Лицо его осветилось восторгом и неприкрытым обожанием. 

Ты слишком торопишься, упрекнул его однажды Азирафаэль, который не ошибся в своем наблюдении: сложно было не сдать назад, встретившись с напором живого разума, ясных глаз и ловких рук, которые когда-то создавали звезды.

А его глаза… Сколько нового сегодня узнал Азирафаэль о своем лучшем друге. Они были изумрудно-зелеными, как молодая листва.

— Тебе уже доложили, что каждый из четырех архангелов получит Начало в качестве соратника и опоры? — немного уязвленно осведомился Гавриил.

— Что-то такое слышал, — легко согласился ангел, отряхивая блестящие руки. О, Азирафаэль с первого взгляда распознал игру, которую видел уже сотни раз: как внимательно его друг ловит каждое слово в любом из своих воплощений, одновременно притворяясь, что ему ничуть не интересно. — Говорят, тебе скоро достанется какой-то бюрократ Сандальфон. Хех, поздравляю тебя с ним!

Гавриил горделиво выпрямился. 

— Всевышняя открыла мне, что Сандальфон будет неутомимым работником, непоколебимым в своей верности мне и преданным закону Небес, — чопорно сообщил он.

— Прямо гвоздь программы тебе под стать, — задумчиво промолвил ангел, сдувая в воздух серебряную пыль с рук. Азирафаэль тоже задумался. _Сколько бы отдал этот же самый ангел за то, чтобы только повертеть в пальцах одну из этих звездочек…_

— Уриил и Михаил тоже ждут пробуждения своих Начал.

— Ха! Только представь, каково придется юному Началу. Вот открываешь ты глаза в свой первый день рожденья — а перед тобой сидит Михаил, и лицо у нее кислое, как лимон. Или строгая Уриил. Будет забавно на это посмотреть… Да шучу я, шучу!..

Болтая, ангел откинул назад непослушную прядь волос, и Азирафаэль увидел, что его скулы и виски тоже отмечены серебристыми звездными бликами, как у Уриил — только у Уриил они были золотыми. И было между ними еще одно отличие: искорки на скулах ангела были неуловимо похожи на расплавившиеся чешуйки. 

— Ну, бедняжка-Начало и не будет знать, что у него…

_— Азирафаэль._

Его заметили. Гавриил резко повернулся, и Азирафаэль по привычке приготовился оправдываться. Но архангел смотрел на своего спутника с бесконечно терпеливой снисходительностью старшего брата, и ангел завертел головой между ними. Нет... это было решительно невозможно.

— А-зи-ра-фа-эль... — выдохнул в воздух архангел с созвездиями в волосах, и Азирафаэль задрожал. Он произнес его так, как будто звездочка покатилась за горизонт. Как будто он хотел проследить ее путь губами, впитавшими звездный свет. — Так он же…

— Он станет стражем Восточных врат Эдема.

Все эфирное тело ангела заискрилось, засияло ярче нового солнца. Он весь лучился радостью, и даже не попытался ее скрыть.  
— Сада? Эдема? Но это значит... так решила Всемогущая?

— Именно так, — подтвердил Гавриил и торжественно приосанился. — После того, как закончишь создание небесных светил, тебе будет дарована честь приложить свое искусство к созданию плодов земли. Ты получишь дозволение ухаживать за Садом Садов — таково решение Всемогущей. Оправдай наше доверие и внеси свой великий вклад в общее дело, архангел Рафаэль, один из четырех Архангелов.

— Ваху-у-у! — ликующе крикнул Рафаэль, выбросив руку в небо. Азирафаэль и сам был изумлен и обрадован не меньше, но его радость мешалась с терпкой печалью. Оказывается, было задумано, чтобы он и ангел… нет, архангел Рафаэль, один из четырех Высших, водивший дружбу с самим Люцифером…

_Почему? Почему ты ни разу не обмолвился об этом? Я сам виноват, что не спрашивал... но ты... Всемогущая создавала меня твоей правой рукой, твоим главным помощником…_

Это было уже слишком. 

Это было уже через край. 

Азирафаэлю вспомнилась Ева. Опора и поддержка. Спутница Адама.

— Азирафаэль... — он встрепенулся, еще раз услышав собственное имя. А радость Рафаэля подгоняла его и торопила:

— Наконец-то у меня появится кто-то, с кем я смогу поделиться всем этим! — он раскинул руки, и его сверкающие зеленые глаза засияли, как звезды. — Азирафаэль, — как-то молитвенно произнес он. — Ази Рафаэль... соратник Рафаэля…

Происхождение и глубинный смысл имен стали откровением для каждого из них — но с разницей в шесть тысяч лет.

— Это произойдет не сегодня, и вряд ли скоро, — Гавриил поспешил откреститься от происходящего, явно тяготясь горячей, слишком бурной, слишком искренней радостью Рафаэля. — Тебе придется немного подождать, Всемогущая сейчас слишком занята. Чем вы занимались с Люцифером, что подняли такой шум?

Рафаэль светло рассмеялся и пустился рассказывать длинную, путаную и очень смешную историю, которой не было конца. Это было ужасно знакомо, до чертиков нелепо, довольно неудобно и очень безобидно, — один знакомый демон тоже частенько так поступал. И Азирафаэль хотел незримо примкнуть к ним, чтобы не думать о заоблачном голосе и бликах в волосах; о губах, припорошенных звездной пыльцой, и своем имени в них…

_— А-зи-ра-фа-эль…_

Но дослушать историю ему не дали — ибо голос Рафаэля обратился прямо к нему. Не совсем так — не голос Рафаэля, но голос Кроули. Азирафаэль понятия не имел, откуда он уловил разницу. Возможно, его выдала легкая хрипотца, или особые интонации, или метафизический отблеск адского пламени, которое еще не было зажжено в юном Рафаэле. Но все равно его голос был знаком и неизменно прекрасен — Азирафаэль всегда так думал.

 _Я не знал... я не думал тогда, что когда я встречусь с ним... со **своим** Началом... Рафаэль уже не будет тем, кто когда-то зажигал звезды.  
_  
В его голосе не было ни единого проблеска заоблачной радости. Только океан тоски. Безбрежное одиночество. 

_Рафаэль… Имя, которым Она нарекла меня, останется жить лишь в имени моего Начала. Только в нем одном.  
_  
Азирафаэль задохнулся от острой жалости. Он должен был во всем разобраться. Слышать такого Кроули было больно и неправильно, — но уже второй раз его царапнуло исподволь вкравшееся противоречие. Если все, что он видел до этого, просто память Кроули, то откуда тогда взялся его внутренний голос, полный невыразимой тоски по несбывшемуся? Полный такого раскаяния, такой горечи, такой… любви?

И Азирафаэль похолодел от своей новой догадки. Предположим, что воспоминания Кроули — это наслоение его мыслей из другого прошлого, вроде кинодорожки с голосом рассказчика. Значит… в его память кто-то нагло влез и воспоминания об одном событии наложились друг на друга? Как-то обмолвившись, что Ад имеет свойство просачиваться в разум, чтобы в любое время отдавать ему приказы, демон скорчил странную болезненную гримасу. Кроули всегда передергивало, стоило ему подумать о новых заданиях, означавших бесцеремонное проникновение в его сознание, – ангел это подмечал. Хорошая попытка контроля, эта двусторонняя связь. Ад не просто раз за разом вторгался в разум друга — он опустошал его, выворачивал наизнанку, завладевал всеми нужными воспоминаниями и всей внутренней болью... и, по-видимому, теперь дождался подходящего момента, чтобы обрушиться на сознание Кроули и безжалостно вытоптать робкие ростки нового будущего, которое уже было посеяно ими обоими.

И Азирафаэль с содроганием вспомнил золотые слова на черной бумаге.

_Дар демону Кроули в память о месте,  
которое остается его домом  
до конца времен._

_Дом предателя в Аду, и только в Аду. Не на Земле. Не с предателем-ангелом.  
Демон должен помнить о своем месте,  
и о том, где ему места нет._  


Ангел закрыл глаза, попытался приглушить голос Кроули и снова начать размышлять здраво. Получалось не очень. По сравнению с насилием Ада над другом, его сегодняшние терзания над открытым письмом в гостиной казались детской шалостью. А голос неуловимо изменился и все продолжал говорить.

_Изгнанный Рафаэль обратится горстью пепла  
и не увидит, как пробудится Начало Азирафаэль, который станет достойнее этого имени,  
чем тот, кто Пал  
и утратил его навечно.  
_

Это ложь! Подлая, низкая ложь! И Кроули, и Эдемский Змей, и Рафаэль были одним и тем же славным ангелом! Милым, добрым и щедрым, с которым временами бывает совершенно невозможно иметь дело, самым изящным и стильным на свете. Это был его милый Кроули, его дорогой Кроули!.. Азирафаэль попытался выкрикнуть все это злому голосу, но в глазах потемнело. Он протянул руку, чтобы уцепиться за что-нибудь, но она прошла сквозь воздух. В лицо ему густо полетел пепел, на зубах заскрипела зола.

Два архангела уходили прочь по облакам, оставляя его одного. Последним, что он увидел, была рука Гавриила, которая приобнимала острые плечи Рафаэля в дружеском жесте. 

Азирафаэль слишком хорошо знал, что если отдернуться прочь, то эта дружелюбная рука способна раздробить кости.


	3. Кров-лей

И снова перед Азирафаэлем простерлась темнота. Потом она рассыпалась фейерверком искр, как будто кто-то открыл догорающую печку. Вокруг него заплясали осколки света изначальных времен: красные и желтые, синие и розовые. Он прищурился, заслоняя глаза от всполохов ярких огней, и увидел чей-то тонкий силуэт на фоне ночного неба. Ему нужно было посмотреть, кто это. Он подошел поближе — и узнал Рафаэля.

Тот творил звезды одними лишь прикосновениями рук, не используя ни молот, ни долото, ни прочие инструменты, и его создания были прекраснее всех творений прославленных скульпторов эпохи Возрождения.

Вокруг них вспыхивали десятки и сотни новых звезд. Рафаэль работал. Его тонкие ловкие руки словно выплетали по бархату небес невидимое кружево, щедро сыпали бисер на темный шелк, стремительно взлетали к небесам и складывали готовые звезды в мозаику созвездий. Рафаэль торопливо щелкал пальцами, с их кончиков срывались стайки новорожденных искорок, и они уносились в вышину на задуманное место. Таков был порядок вещей.

Азирафаэль восхищенно любовался им.

Рафаэль ничего не замечал, сосредоточившись на отточенных движениях, полностью погруженный в свое ремесло. Вдруг он словно прислушался к чему-то, и его руки замелькали еще быстрее. Он больше не напоминал дирижера величайшей симфонии творения. Он завершал работу с лихорадочной быстротой и рвением.

Что-то было не так.

С возрастающей тревогой Азирафаэль отметил, что облачение архангела сбилось набок, но тот даже не повернул головы. Лицо его было перепачкано золой, но не от работы с огнем новорожденных звезд. В ясных зеленых глазах больше не было заоблачной радости. В них стояла отчаянная решимость – и страх. 

Азирафаэлю захотелось протянуть руку и коснуться узкого плеча архангела. Он знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. И все же…

Он потянулся к нему через просторы космоса, но не успел. Небеса загудели. 

Сквозь прорехи облаков врассыпную хлынуло бесчисленное крылатое воинство, отрезав им путь к бегству. Дрожащие блики сверкающих доспехов осветили Рафаэля. Его разглядывали с откровенной неприязнью и едва скрытым желанием отомстить. Азирафаэль замер на месте, но Рафаэль едва ли удостоил их взглядом. Он схватил пригоршню оставшихся звезд, над которыми работал, и с точностью лучника подбросил их высоко-высоко, подгоняя каждую звезду импульсом божественной мысли в последний полет сквозь пространство Вселенной. Удостоверившись, что каждая из них заняла уготованное ей место в небесных сферах на ткани Мироздания, он уронил руки, опустил голову и улыбнулся. 

Замысел был завершен.

Тут какой-то ангел из строя грубо поверг его на колени, другой заломил ему руку за спину, и Рафаэль вскрикнул от боли.

— Что вы творите! — возмущенно крикнул Азирафаэль, забывшись, что его никто не услышит. — Он не сделал ничего дурного, вы же сами все видели! Прекратите немедленно!..

Из строя ангелов вышел архангел Гавриил в золотом нагруднике и внимательно оглядел коленопреклоненного Рафаэля.

— Подумать только, ты даже не пытался бежать, как твой… хозяин, — он выплюнул последнее слово с ядовитым презрением.

— Разве Люцифер бежал? — отстраненно спросил пленный, будто не совсем отдавал себе отчет о происходящем, и Азирафаэль присмотрелся к нему, дивясь перемене. Всего несколько мгновений назад архангел в своем стремительном порыве сам был похож на стрелу, пронзающую пространство. Но лихорадочный огонь, подгонявший его, потух. Теперь архангел был словно надломлен и выжат до капли — наверное, потратил всю небесную благодать на последний бросок. 

Пленный архангел молча разглядывал Гавриила сквозь взъерошенные рыжие волосы.

У них идет война, которая разделит стороны на Ад и Рай, понял Азирафаэль. Участие в ней означало конец их общей истории, записанной в Замысле. Истории, которая началась, так и не успев начаться. Азирафаэль принял неумолимость разворачивающихся перед ним событий и понял, что становится невольным свидетелем Падения. Он никогда не расспрашивал своего лучшего друга о том, что с ним случилось эры назад, в запредельно далеком прошлом. 

Впрочем, Азирафаэль даже в страшном сне не мог представить, как _именно_ развернутся дальнейшие события.

— Конечно, нет, — высокомерно усмехнулся Гавриил. — Отступник был схвачен и заточен, чтобы понести кару Всемогущей.

— _Кару Всемогущей!_.. — горько повторил Рафаэль и скривился. — Я и вообразить не мог, что Она может прогневаться.

Наверное, это было первое разочарование, озвученное на Небесах. Гавриил, не ответив, внимательно оглядел небосвод.

— Так что же, ты говоришь, там была за звездная система, настолько важная, что ты предпочел ее создание шансу на побег?

Воспоминания Кроули и Рафаэля вновь нахлынули теплой волной и мягко ударили Азирафаэля в грудь, приподнимая его над пристрастностью горнего мира:

_Как будто вам удалось бы раскрыть все мои планы и замыслы… Особенно этот, последний. Я задумал особый подарок. Приветственный дар… подарок на день рождения. Я создал его для того, кого теперь никогда не увижу. Я помогал создавать светила и думал о нем. Он был моим вдохновением…_

Рафаэль медленно поднял взгляд к небесам. Он смотрел на звезды — на последние звезды, которые создал. Две из них сияли так близко друг к другу, что казались единой. 

— Альфа Центавра, — прошептал он.

Колени Азирафаэля подогнулись. 

_Нет…  
_  
Гавриил коротко взглянул на него, а затем, словно ему уже наскучили Божьи чудеса, язвительно заметил: 

— Очаровательно.

Жестокий удар в висок поверг Рафаэля наземь. И звезды погасли.

…И снова под ногами клубились облака, но холодный пол был тверже мрамора. Почему-то сильно болело плечо, будто он перенесся сюда только на одном крыле с единственным пером. Азирафаэль собрался помассировать несуществующую лопатку, но увидел новую сцену — и начисто забыл о минутном неудобстве. 

Все четверо Высших были в сборе. Правильнее сказать, в сборе были трое: Архангелы Гавриил, Михаил и Уриил, — а перед ними на мраморном полу стоял на коленях Рафаэль. Его рыжие волосы стекали с плеч, словно ручейки крови. Когда-то белые крылья разлохматились и стелились за спиной бесполезным тяжелым плащом. 

Азирафаэль с содроганием понял, что это еще не конец.

— Даже прогулки по тонкому льду были бы безопаснее вашего приятельства с Сатаной, — бесстрастно сказал Гавриил. 

— И теперь выясняется, что ты интересовался... — Михаил насмешливо скрестила руки на груди и дернула изящной головой с тщательно уложенной прической, выделяя последнее слово. — Ты ужом вывернулся, чтобы увидеть Начало Азирафаэля.

_Нет, пожалуйста._

Азирафаэль задохнулся от страшного понимания. 

_Во имя кого угодно, во имя всей любви между нами, ведь нельзя из-за этого… Только не из-за этого. Нет, пожалуйста, нет!.._

— Вербовал новобранцев для своего хозяина в клетке? — возвысила громовой голос Уриил. Рафаэль всхлипнул и опустил голову.

— Я… всего лишь… задавал вопросы… 

Его отчаяние отозвалось в Азирафаэле нерожденными звездами, звоном драгоценного муранского стекла, разлетающегося на осколки. Так падает и вдребезги разбивается о неприветливую каменную мостовую прекрасная статуэтка ручной работы. 

— Я… хотел знать… какой он…

Сердце Азирафаэля обливалось кровью. 

— Как он выглядит?.. Будет ли он любить звезды… и Эдемский Сад? Будет ли относиться с любовью и почтением ко всем божьим созданиям, великим и малым?

По миру горнему разлилась великая тишина, бросив Азирафаэля в холод и жар. Он стиснул бесплотные руки, припомнив свои собственные слова в устах брата Франциска, разговаривающего с маленьким Магом Даулингом:

_— Запомни, юный господин Маг, что ты должен относиться с любовью и почтением ко всем божьим созданиям, великим и малым…_

— Прекрати ныть, ты жалок! — с отвращением бросила Михаил. — Я лишилась своего Начала из-за вашего мерзкого Князя Тьмы. По-твоему, я тоже должна начать валяться в грязи?

— Из-за ангела, восхитившегося переменчивостью форм... создавшего хамелеонов... — прошептал Рафаэль. — Но разве истинно твое равнодушие? — он печально и требовательно посмотрел на Михаил. — И не больно быть разлученной с ним навечно, отныне и впредь?

На лице Михаил промелькнуло секундное замешательство и тут же исчезло, уступив место гневу: Рафаэль попал в цель и теперь поплатится за свою проницательность. Они говорят о Лигуре, понял Азирафаэль. Теперь он по-новому увидел мстительное злорадство на лице Михаил, когда она принесла святую воду в час суда над Кроули. Он видел ее решительную поступь, ее жесткий взгляд, и не отвел свой, когда она выливала воду в ванну. Она не знала, кто стоит перед ней, — ею двигало только желание отомстить за гибель своего Начала. Она не теряла его из виду спустя тысячелетия после Падения, ведь узы Архангелов и Начал были сильнее, чем стороны Рая или Ада.

Даже Гавриил, которого было ничем не пронять, уловил, как поколебалась решимость соратницы, и решил вмешаться по-своему. 

— Умолкни наконец! — он сбил пленника с ног тяжелым ударом и вдавил в мраморный пол, ломая и топча. Рафаэль взвизгнул и затих. 

— Если я хоть чего-нибудь да стою, твой Начало придет в этот мир добрым, законопослушным ангелом, к которому не пристанет никакая дьявольская скверна! Он будет знать свое место! — прогремел Гавриил на все Небеса, и в его обете Азирафаэль услышал звон цепей, сковывающих его волю в грядущие века. Чтобы освободиться от них, потребовались шесть тысячелетий, помощь Кроули и Армагеддон, который не случился.

Рафаэль корчился от боли на белом мраморе, глотая слезы.

— Ты была права, Михаил, — произнесла Уриил со сладострастной жестокостью в голосе. — Он пресмыкается, как жалкий червяк. 

— Или как змей на брюхе. Он горсть праха под ногами, он больше не Архангел, — Гавриил был весьма доволен тем, как вершится правосудие. — Не стану отрицать, Всемогущая разгневалась и отвернулась от отряда Сатаны. Вам всем стоило быть осторожнее. А теперь ты понесешь… наказание.

— Что... — с трудом выдохнул Рафаэль, приподнимаясь, — что такое... наказание? — Его дивные рыжие волосы спутались, искорки в них погасли.

Слово наполнилось особым смыслом, когда три оставшихся Архангела жалостливо посмотрели на своего наивного собрата сверху вниз.

— Думаю, сначала нам придется перестать называть тебя Рафаэлем, — объявила Уриил, игнорируя вопрос. — Мы отнимаем у тебя твое имя. А звать тебя отныне будут…

— КРОВ-ЛЯ?

— КРОВ-ЛЕЙ?

Азирафаэль беспомощно наблюдал за происходящим. Насмешки Архангелов сыпались ударами плети. 

— Прекратите это унижение! — крикнул он, забывшись, и кинулся к пленному Архангелу, которого собравшиеся Высшие карали столь насмешливо и жестоко. Но снова тщетно, ведь он был в чужом воспоминании, а значит — бесплотнее тени! Он в отчаянии бросился на колени рядом с другом, которого не знал, невольно вторгаясь в самые глубинные и страшные воспоминания, и чуть не плакал от своей бесполезности и ненужности, когда его руки, стремящиеся ободрить, поддержать и утешить, не смогли его коснуться. Как бы ему ни хотелось, Азирафаэль не принадлежал тому миру и времени и не мог изменить всего, что уже произошло. 

— Гад ползучий, — выдал Гавриил хладнокровно.

Губы Рафаэля скривились. Он посмотрел мимо растерянного Азирафаэля на своих бывших товарищей-Архангелов, и зеленые глаза его ярко вспыхнули мятежным огнем. Так Рафаэль восстал, но не против Всевышней, а против своего унижения. Удивительно ли, что ему захотелось ответить ударом на удар?

— Не спорю, оригинально. Хвала Всемогущей за то, что не вам троим выпала честь создать и украсить безбрежный океан космического пространства. Вам всегда не хватало игры воображения для импровизации. Хвала Всемогущей! Если бы космос создавали вы, то все здесь было бы так уныло и скучно!..

Мятежника быстро успокоил удар в челюсть. Подавить восстание не составило большого труда — Уриил считала себя не слабее Гавриила; к тому же, у нее была весьма тяжелая рука. 

Золотистая кровь пленного Архангела брызнула на пол. Первая кровь, пролитая на небесах, со скорбью подумал Азирафаэль, глядя, как Рафаэль вытирает тыльной стороной ладони разбитые губы. От запястья до предплечья протянулась золотая полоса — он сильно ударился о мрамор. 

— А я-то думала, что тебе надоело терпеть побои, — съязвила Михаил.

— Горе от ума и от неуемного воображения, запомни это, собрат, — с насмешкой обронила Уриил.

— И в этом Ее замысел? — прохрипел Рафаэль, неверяще переводя взгляд с одного Архангела на другого. Азирафаэль напряженно следил, как замешательство во взоре друга сменяются недоверием и вызовом. — Вы уверены, что в этом? Но зачем? Почему?

— Опять ты привязался со своими проклятыми вопросами, — выплюнула Уриил, отпрянув, как будто любопытство Рафаэля могло заразить и ее. И Азирафаэль понял.

_Причина — в вопросах.  
Причина — в воображении._

— Я был назначен ответственным за великий замысел Всемогущей, — официально провозгласил Гавриил. — Я исполняю его, и выношу приговор.

— Но ведь он…

— …непостижим, — печально предугадал вслух Азирафаэль, но ни один из них его не услышал. Если даже заоблачное мастерство не уберегло Архангела Рафаэля от поругания, то в чем же заключался Замысел, и кто мог его постичь? 

Он сокрушенно вздохнул и вызвал в памяти выражение лица Кроули во время их первой встречи на высокой эдемской стене. 

— Великий План непостижим? — дружелюбно и капельку иронично воскликнул Змей. В его голосе жили неистребимый оптимизм, юмор и любопытство. Он по-прежнему спрашивал и жаждал ответов на свои вопросы, невзирая на то, через что ему пришлось пройти.

— Кстати, о змеях и прочих ползучих гадах... Разве не ты подал идею сделать Змея покровителем врачевания для смертных? — размышлял вслух Гавриил, тщательно что-то обдумывая. Рафаэль слабо кивнул, но никто этого не заметил. 

— Да, я думаю, этим ты и утешишься, — Гавриил хлопнул в ладоши, как начальник, завершающий совещание. — Ну, тогда ты можешь взять его как свою истинную форму Падшего и Проклятого. И клеймо тебе понравится! Никогда не говори потом, что я не любил тебя и поскупился на прощальный дар.

Он приветливо улыбнулся, оскалив зубы, и Азирафаэль с ужасом увидел, как Рафаэль вскрикнул и прижал руки к правому виску, где раньше переливались чешуйки серебра. Рыжие пряди на виске задымились, затрещали, сгорая дотла. Прекрасные руки, в которых по велению Всемогущей расцветали звезды, дрожали.

— Ты всегда был фаворитом Всевышней среди нас, четырех Архангелов, собрат, — Михаил педантично расправила узорчатый рукав и сморщила нос от запаха горелой плоти. — Точно так же, как и Люцифер, который всегда был главой и любимцем Небесного Воинства. А теперь посмотри, куда это тебя привело.

— Но... зачем вы так? — простонал Рафаэль, баюкая раскалывающуюся голову, в которую вгрызалась мучительная боль. Так шепчет в пещерах эхо перед тем, как зеленую долину навечно похоронит под собой горный обвал. Он не смог удержаться от последнего вопроса даже на пороге собственного небытия, и Гавриил нетерпеливо закатил глаза. 

— Зачем? Ну же! Включи уже свое прославленное воображение. Но вряд ли даже тебе удастся представить, что же будет дальше. 

Одним быстрым движением он наклонился и вздернул пленного на ноги, не давая возможности двинуть руками. Карающий Архангел обхватил его угловатые плечи в жестком захвате, и практически вырвал из эфирных рук Азирафаэля. Рафаэль повис в руках Гавриила сломанной игрушкой, и ангел вскрикнул, сам ощущая физическую боль, которая выла и стонала в крыльях и виске друга – дивных крыльев было особенно жаль. Рафаэль слабо трепыхнулся, но освободиться было невозможно: Гавриил всегда был самым сильным из этой четверки. 

Азирафаэль бросился к ним. Он был эфирен и неощутим, и ничего не мог поделать. Он не мог защитить, не мог спасти. Бессмысленно. Бесполезно! Из-за плеча Гавриила он протянул руки к бледному лицу Рафаэля, в котором не было ни кровинки, и постарался влить в него хотя бы немного горделивой стойкости и спокойствия, подарить надежду, что все будет хорошо вопреки всему.

 _Все будет хорошо, Рафаэль. Вот увидишь, я обещаю, все будет хорошо. Не с ними, не в этот раз. Но позже. В настоящем. Теперь же все в порядке, правда же, Кроули? Сейчас... в настоящем... после Апокалипсиса... со мной…  
_  
— Гавриил... Отпусти... — прошептал Рафаэль.

Гавриил всегда был лидером, Уриил – силовиком, Михаил — стратегом. А Рафаэль... Рафаэль был художником и созидателем. Он был самым юным из четверых Высших. Он держался из последних сил — Азирафаэль видел его зеленые глаза, полные непролитых слез. 

Мрамор под ногами зашатался, одна плитка сорвалась и полетела вниз. Пол исчез, теперь все они стояли на темных грозовых облаках. Азирафаэль проследил за ней взглядом, и его замутило от невыразимого ужаса. Снизу вверх на них смотрела голодная бездна, а в вышине мерцали прекрасные туманности, совсем недавно ожившие в искусных руках Рафаэля.

Подобно Небесам, Ад был новым и еще необжитым. Кое-где внизу светились одинокие огоньки, клубились ядовитые испарения, подсвеченные магмой из разломов тектонических плит и кратеров вулканов. Азирафаэлю не хотелось даже думать о том, что творится на дне: там негде было укрыться от всепожирающего адского пламени, от вечного проклятия. Преисподняя разверзла под ними голодную пасть и теперь нетерпеливо поджидала свою несчастную жертву. 

Гавриил склонился над Рафаэлем и прижался прощальным поцелуем к изувеченному клеймом виску.

— Так могу я в импровизацию, а, Ползучка?

Он специально выдержал эффектную паузу, чтобы во взгляде Рафаэля забрезжило запоздалое понимание собственной участи. 

Но и это был еще не конец. 

Объятый ужасом, Азирафаэль смотрел, как Гавриил перехватил обессиленные крылья Рафаэля и ударил, ломая тонкие трубчатые кости, кроша суставы, сминая перья — так тяжелый молот в руках варвара обрушивается на хрупкий филигранный витраж. 

Жестокие руки разжались, отпуская — и Рафаэль с криком сорвался в бездну. 

Азирафаэль рванулся следом — не сомневаясь, не медля.

***

Пытаясь догнать Рафаэля, Азирафаэль единственным взмахом крыльев отправил себя в крутое пике и теперь отчаянно стремился сократить разрыв, успешно лавируя и ускоряя свое падение. Мимо них со свистом проносились облака и клубы дыма, сыпались искры, валил густой пепел. Едва ли это можно было назвать полетом — скорее, безумной гонкой вниз по жерлу крематория. Ему некогда было представлять, что ждет их на дне; ангел потерял счет попыткам достать Рафаэля и кричал ему бессчетное множество раз сквозь искры и пламя:

— Дай мне руку! Умоляю, дорогой! Дай мне руку!..

Но Рафаэль не слышал и не чувствовал его – увы! То был уже не Рафаэль, и все еще не змей. Падший Архангел бестолково кувыркался в воздухе взъерошенным комком перьев и обломков костей и каким-то уцелевшим критическим остатком сознания понимал, что его крылья, заоблачный дар Всемогущей и настоящее произведение искусства, никогда больше не смогут обнять небосвод в свободном полете среди звезд. Его догнал небесный огонь, который некому было потушить; торопливо пробежал по кончикам взъерошенных перьев и угнездился где-то в их опушке. Встречный ветер налетел ураганом, и под его могучим порывом они через мгновение вспыхнули и затрещали, как факел. 

Азирафаэль держался рядом, но не мог сказать наверняка, как долго занял полет. Горькая взвесь пепла и сажи забивала рот, легкие горели от запаха серы, изумительные архангельские крылья на глазах превращались в невзрачный обугленный остов. Ему казалось, что над ними проплыли эоны, прошли века, ибо сокрушить красоту истинного Архангела почти не под силу стихиям… но ужасные раны, столь быстро нанесенные Рафаэлю, стали молчаливым свидетельством неумолимого времени, бег которого невозможно было остановить.  
В этом-то и заключался вероломный замысел Ада: они хотели, чтобы Кроули снова пережил каждую секунду своего мучительного Падения, потому-то и не поскупились на дорогую бумагу, черный бархат и золотые чернила. 

Наконец, когда они практически поравнялись, Азирафаэль все-таки изловчился и, дотянувшись, намертво вцепился в своего друга. И Падение продолжилось дальше, и двое падали, как один, кувыркаясь и оборачиваясь друг вокруг друга, как в танце.

«Мы неразлучны, мы едины, мы неразрывны. В огне или под водой, на Небесах или в Преисподней, мы связаны друг другом. Мы обещаны друг другу. Мы на нашей стороне».

Так твердил себе Азирафаэль, отдавая отчет в том, что ему вовсе не обязательно переживать все это самому; не нужно чувствовать, через что прошел… или пролетел падающий Архангел. Он мог с самого начала держаться на расстоянии и непричастно наблюдать за Падением со стороны, как наблюдают за аквариумными рыбками по другую сторону стекла. Как едут в стеклянном панорамном лифте. Или как смотрят зрелищный блокбастер, сидя в темном, абсолютно безопасном кинозале, где лишь на экране пылающей звездой летит к своему забвению истинный Архангел, некогда известный как Рафаэль…

И владыки обеих канцелярий в любой момент могли посмотреть эти страшные тайные воспоминания Кроули, украденные из его подсознания — для этого нужно было лишь провести пальцем по белоснежному перу, как по сенсорному экрану. 

В общем, Азирафаэль мог в любой момент разжать руки и отпустить друга в свободное падение, прервав свою недолгую связь с ним. Но ангел Восточных врат решительно отмел эту возможность – он был не таким, а значит, не хотел и не собирался. Память, сострадание, эмпатия, поддержка и остальные чувства, испытываемые им к Кроули, захватили все его существо, не давая морального права отстраниться от друга, обреченного на страшное испытание. И Азирафаэль принял решение. Если он не сможет предотвратить смерть Рафаэля, то будет присутствовать при рождении Кроули. Поэтому Азирафаэль сложил крылья за спиной, бережно прижал к себе изломанное тело Архангела — и перестал сопротивляться Падению.

Архангел Рафаэль уже практически не напоминал самого себя. Его зеленые глаза выгорели, перебитые крылья обуглились. Азирафаэль держал его на руках, смотрел, как в глазницах вскипает и пузырится изумрудная зелень, превращаясь в расплавленное золото, и горько всхлипывал, — но от страшного жара слезы испарялись раньше, чем успевали упасть на родное лицо, искаженное невыносимой мукой. 

И траурным колоколом посреди огненного инферно снова раздался голос друга, ранящую память о котором Азирафаэль сейчас отчаянно прижимал к себе. Слова его были до краев наполнены горечью и отчаянием:

_Вот так Рафаэль… а отныне и навечно Кровлей… и скатился по наклонной прямо в Ад._

А потом оба врезались в кипящее море серы.

Удар о поверхность был так силен, что ангела отшвырнуло от Кроули, и инерционная волна разорвала их обостренную связь. На смену ослепляющей боли, которую Азирафаэль чувствовал и пытался частично гасить, пришел собственный давний удушающий страх потерять его навсегда и больше не найти. Азирафаэль вынырнул и приподнялся над поверхностью ядовитого океана, в отчаянии обыскивая взглядом место, куда, по его расчетам, упал Кроули… и не мог увидеть его. Он метался над кипящим пространством, то и дело бросаясь на выручку, если ему казалось, что он видит очертания тонкой руки под толщей расплавленной массы. Ядовитое серное море, туманно мерцающее сквозь слепящую тьму, обладало особой красотой — бесспорно, не столь изысканной, как Небеса, где в заоблачной дымке плыли, переливаясь тонкой филигранью, сотворенные Рафаэлем созвездия. 

Их создатель не показывался, но Азирафаэль ощущал его присутствие на эфирном уровне. Его астральная сущность явно мучилась от боли, испуская в атмосферу миазмы страданий. Интересно, сколько неугодных ангелов сброшено в кипящую бездну? Она выжжет им лица, изменит внешность, чтобы ничего прежнего не осталось — ни ясного взгляда, ни имени, ни памяти, ни голоса... Не будет крыльев, не будет эфирного воплощения, не останется ничего, что могло бы напоминать о когда-то прекрасных творениях Всемогущей. 

Чтобы дать себе немного отвлечься, Азирафаэль подумал, что теперь лучше понимает скрытую тоску, которую Кроули успешно прятал и не менее хорошо маскировал, если она вдруг прорывалась наружу, когда они осторожно ходили вокруг больной темы. Но если ты ангел, это еще не значит, что ты идиот. Азирафаэль проницательно замечал неладное, не до конца понимая его причину — теперь же она предстала перед ним во весь ужасающий рост. Падение было чем-то вроде аннигиляции для звезды: ангел только что сам стал свидетелем того, как одна из них скатилась по наклонной и погасла в море огня.

А потом время как будто замкнулось в кольцо и пошло по кругу. Зловонное море схлынуло, обдав их на прощанье ядовитым туманом с тошнотворным запахом тухлых яиц, и Азирафаэль различил на земле неподвижные очертания обнаженного изломанного тела. Воистину — это был Кроули. Падение его не пощадило, изумительные крылья и локоны сгорели дотла, а когда он оправится от удара, его оперение навсегда станет траурно-черным. Азирафаэль с грустью смотрел, как последние пряди рыжих волос с тонкой ноткой розового догорают в небесном огне.

Все было кончено. Он нашел его и просто стоял и смотрел, уже не пытаясь коснуться. Ангельские руки, способные дарить покой и исцелять, теперь буквально опустились. Он так долго искал друга посреди океанов огня и серы, оплакивал его, пытался дозваться по имени… Но боль утраты, усталость и тщетность собственных усилий обрушились на Азирафаэля, словно комья сырой земли на могильный холм. Рафаэля больше не существовало — он исчез, он ушел безвозвратно. В кожу падшего ангела впивались укусы тлеющих угольков, но Азирафаэль лишь мерял взглядом расстояние до неподвижного тела, распростертого на земле, и не двигался с места. С мига, когда Архангел, омытый светом звезд, впервые предстал перед ним, казалось, прошли века.

Мучительно долго Азирафаэль наблюдал, как его друг пытается встать, но новое тело отказывалось повиноваться, и он кричал в темноте от бессилия. В Аду все кажется иначе. Теперь ему нужно было сжиться с новым собой и приспособиться к змеиной форме, — прощальному подарку Рая, символу исцеления, эфирных рук делу… В глазах ангела стояли злые слезы. Какая издевательски-горькая ирония. Интересно, сколько раз у Гавриила портилось настроение, если Азирафаэль в отчетах простодушно называл Кроули «коварным змеем», не понимая, что пишет тонкое, изящное сплетение оскорбления и чистосердечной похвалы…

Теперь Азирафаэль наблюдал за рождением этого змея. Отныне падший заклейменный ангел не мог изменить свою сущность и сбросить второе я, как змеиную кожу. Змею тоже не понравилось быть лишь наполовину пресмыкающимся: он катался по земле, сворачивался в могучие кольца, разворачивался и бился о камни с такой яростью, что Азирафаэлю отчаянно хотелось сгрести тварь в охапку, обхватить ее и закричать: «Слушай мой голос! Сожми меня! Я справлюсь! Я погашу твою боль! Но прошу, умоляю, пожалуйста, не делай себе больно, мой дорогой!» 

Словно устрашившись новой сущности, змей снова превратился в падшего ангела, но возвращение к своей изначальной форме, которую он наполовину утратил, далось ему еще тяжелее.

Кроули корчился, и бился на земле, и снова страшно кричал, и Азирафаэль хотел броситься к нему, но удержал свой бесполезный порыв. Все это случилось в прошлом, в далеком прошлом…

_Хотя, возможно, оно теперь не так сильно разделяет нас обоих, и уже недолго остается до нашей первой встречи…_

Ангел печально осмотрел изломанные крылья Кроули. Они потихоньку исцелялись от ожогов и страшных ран, выпустили новое оперение и регенерировали, но так медленно и неторопливо…

Вдруг какой-то светлый проблеск пробежал по крылу. Ангел присмотрелся к нему внимательнее — и неверяще вскрикнул. Ничему воплощенному не суждено было пережить Падение, небесный огонь, вечность в огненном море с серой… и остаться нетленным. 

Среди новых пушистых черных перьев обнаружилось одно-единственное светлое пятнышко. 

Подрастая и оформляясь, оно начало рассеивать тонкие лучики света. Азирафаэль обессиленно уронил голову на грудь и судорожно всхлипнул, не в силах сдержать града хлынувших слез. Кроули, Падший, но чудом избежавший потери своей личности, мог вернуться! Наверное, не сразу – но мог! От окончательного развоплощения и потери себя его удерживало лишь прославленное воображение: раз он не мог поверить и представить себя Падшим, то даже Небесам и Аду не удалось сломить его по-настоящему. Надежда еще жила!.. 

Тут под чьими-то ногами захрустели угольки и галька, и Азирафаэль поспешно отпрянул в темноту, чтобы разведать, кого там принесло. До его слуха донеслось мерное жужжание роя мух, пирующих на чьей-то мертвой туше. По берегу мерцающего серного моря брели Вельзевул и Хастур, бывшие (или здесь — будущие?) хозяева Кроули. 

— Что тут у нас? Падший Архангел? — осведомилась Вельзевул, ничуть не впечатленная трагичной изломанностью обнаженного тела Кроули.

— Нам крупно повезло, милорд, — откликнулся Хастур с жесткой полуулыбкой на лице. — Я слышал, что его собирались допустить к работе в Саду Садов. Он нам пригодится, раз знает те места. Послушайте, милорд… Как вы думаете, мы можем послать его туда и устроить скандальчик?.. 

Кроули пошевелился и тихонько вздохнул. Черные крылья слабо трепыхнулись. 

— Серьезно? — выдохнул он, прикрывая золотые змеиные глаза рукой. Хастур булькнул и замолчал. — Мне тоже кажется, что полезного Архангела не стоит держать взаперти. Ну, попробуйте, что ли.

Вельзевул ничего не сказала. Она просто наклонилась и обхватила рукой крылья Кроули.

— Не надо! — крикнул Азирафаэль, когда она раскрыла угольное крыло со светлой отметиной. Кроули всхлипнул — и ангел увидел, понял, осознал, к чему идет дело… и пройдет шесть тысячелетий, прежде чем курьер привезет его в черной атласной коробке…

— Не трогай!!!

А Вельзевул провела ладонью по отрастающему оперению — и бережно, очень нежно нащупала…

— Нет! Нет!! Нет!!! Не смей!!! Убери руки!!! ОН ЕЩЕ НЕ ПАЛ!!! НЕ ТРО…

Азирафаэль захлебнулся собственным криком, словно ему врезали под дых — Вельзевул вырвала белоснежное перо и с интересом покрутила его в пальцах. Безвольное крыло сложилось пополам, накрыло Кроули с головой и погребло под собой. Демон снова ушел в забытье и не заметил, как от него отлетела последняя частичка эфирного начала. 

Вельзевул еще раз с любопытством посмотрела на перо и спрятала его в складки своего одеяния. Заоблачное сияние погасло, и на Азирафаэля обрушилась темнота.


	4. Архангел Рафаэль, демон

Азирафаэль с грохотом упал на трон, возвращаясь в реальность. Легким не хватало воздуха, как будто он только что пробежал марафон в сорок километров. В квартире было тихо и тепло, повсюду разливался живительный утренний свет сегодняшнего дня, и больше не было накатывающих липких волн страха, удушающей памяти, ядовитых кошмаров и выворачивающей душу тоски. Ангела била крупная дрожь. Он молча смотрел на белоснежное перо, поведавшее ему свою страшную тайну – а оно подрагивало в его ослабевших пальцах. 

Ужасно.

Теперь он видел все.

И вот как теперь извиняться перед Кроули?.. Простит ли он его? Незваный, непрошенный, Азирафаэль вторгся в темную часть его прошлого, которую на протяжении тысячелетий их общения едва ли осмеливался упоминать вслух. О том, чтобы поговорить на эту тему серьезно, и речи не шло. 

Только однажды ангел намеренно коснулся щекотливой темы, как будто самого Кроули осторожно погладил:

— Однажды ты был ангелом, — негромко сказал он во время их тяжелого разговора в беседке, когда Кроули так стремился переманить его на свою сторону, что невольно наговорил слишком много правды. Ангел же, напротив, ничего такого и слышать не хотел, и отражал всю правду друга щитом искусно сплетенной лжи. Уступить или переспорить друг друга никому из них не удалось, поэтому большая часть аргументов повисла в воздухе не отвеченной. 

— Однажды ты был ангелом…

Услыхав это, Кроули посмотрел на него как-то странно, неуверенно и пренебрежительно одновременно, и отмахнулся: 

— Это было очень давно.

Азирафаэль охотно поверил бы ему, если бы не уловил своеобразную иронию: Кроули бросил ответную реплику довольно равнодушно, но в то же время так горько...

Послание из Ада было не просто ужастиком, который можно посмотреть и забыть — оно было Откровением. 

_Ты не Пал. Мы заставили тебя Пасть — и теперь у тебя нет ничего, кроме нас.  
_  
Азирафаэль стиснул зубы. Все остальные предположения лежали в непроверенной плоскости, но определенные выводы из увиденного он уже сделал, и даже мог их сформулировать.

Ад не хотел расставаться с пером Архангела. Это был уникальный, по-своему бесценный трофей, хранивший в себе отблеск юности этого мира. Заставить Преисподнюю расстаться с ним смог только не-случившийся Армагеддон и цирк на суде после него. Ад стремился нанести его другу сокрушительный удар, целенаправленно пройдясь по истории Кроули-Рафаэля — на войне все средства хороши.

Ни один ангел больше не имел подобных перьев. Собственные крылья Азирафаэля потускнели и износились, как любимое пальто — так благородно стареет бумага или сверток пергамента. На книги ложится пыль, время продолжает свой неумолимый бег — и вместе с мудростью и памятью о былом приходят неизбежные изменения. Крылья ангелов Рая же не менялись вовсе, навечно застыв в своей накрахмаленной правоте, как остается неизменной посмертная маска на мраморном надгробии.

Нерешительно поддаваясь тонкому волшебству невероятного артефакта, Азирафаэль снова осторожно провел большим пальцем по его опушке. Мягкое и нежное, как щека ребенка, перо снова ожило и плеснуло в него эхом воспоминаний, когда весь сотворенный Мир был еще юн и прекрасен. И Азирафаэль услышал, как в мире горнем, полном звездного света и простора, его снова зовут по имени: «А-зи-ра-фа-эль…»

— Азирафаэль.

Ангел подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, потому что в дверном проеме появился Кроули.

Замечательный, изысканный Кроули. Как ему удалось столько пережить, принять на себя такие удары и почти не измениться? Он был и остался таким же, каким и был всегда. Единственные изменения, которые он перенес, тоже были естественными, как и у Азирафаэля, ведь оба вместе повзрослели на 6000 лет. Кроули, как истинный путешественник по временам и пространствам, запасся памятью и мудростью, и нес с собой весь груз хорошего и плохого, с чем встречался на своем веку, — но в душе он не изменился ни на йоту. Архангел Рафаэль из прошлого с восторгом и любопытством узнал бы демона Кроули из будущего и настоящего, и не испытал бы никакого стеснения или неловкости, — лишь забросал бы его вопросами о том, каково бессмертной сущности живется на Земле после Падения. 

Волосы Кроули теперь были огненно-рыжими, цвета глубокого заката, яркими, словно летние сумерки, когда только-только начинают показываться первые звезды. А его глаза... Азирафаэль обычно видел их очертания только за темными очками, потому что Кроули упрямо их прятал и явно избегал демонстрировать (теперь Азирафаэль понимал, почему). Но сейчас ему захотелось сорвать очки со знакомого лица и забросить куда-нибудь подальше, обхватить это лицо ладонями так, как он не смог удержать Рафаэля — и говорить, говорить ему о том, что его глаза прекрасны; что такие могут быть только у него. И что бы ни сотворили с ним Небеса и Ад... все это было мелко и неважно. Астрально-эфирные могли лишить Кроули любимых звезд, но так и не смогли погасить в его глазах их немеркнущий свет.

И глаза его…

…теперь были прикованы к перышку в руке Азирафаэля.

Кроули нес с собой цветок в горшке — скорее всего, своего нового питомца или приятное дополнение к книжному магазину Азирафаэля. Недавно в квартире Кроули появились новые полки для книг, а в книжном магазине ангела — первые растения в цветочных горшках. Ни один из них не предлагал съехаться вместе и жить, как обычно решали такие вещи смертные — просто с каждым днем после недоАпокалипсиса дом ангела все больше становился домом демона, а демон и раньше ничуть не возражал против засидевшегося допоздна эфирного гостя. Границы личного пространства размывались незаметно, как-то сами собой, поэтому ни Кроули, ни Азирафаэлю и в голову не пришло озвучить такие простые и интуитивно понятные вещи. Они и раньше понимали друг друга с полуслова в бытовых вопросах.

Заметив перо в руке Азирафаэля, Кроули даже не понял, как его руки сами собой разжались, а горшок с растением упал на пол и разбился вдребезги.

— Кроули! — Азирафаэль, не раздумывая, вскочил с трона и бросился к нему, но демон, избегая прямого контакта, отшатнулся от него, словно почуял что-то нестерпимо страшное. Ангел схватил Кроули за запястье, как когда-то не смог поймать Рафаэля; тот в ужасе отпрянул, стремясь освободиться, и с немножко безумным выражением уставился на перо, которое ангел так и не выпустил из рук. 

— Откуда у тебя... что это такое?…

Азирафаэль с ужасом подумал о том, что может произойти, если вдруг Кроули коснется пера. Он тоже, скорее всего, столкнется с прошлым лицом к лицу, и переживет его заново — только ему будет неизмеримо сложнее и хуже. Азирафаэль остался всего лишь невольным свидетелем Падения — Кроули был его жертвой. 

Ангел поспешно сунул перышко в нагрудный кармашек пиджака и тщательно там спрятал. Он сам когда-то изобрел нагрудный карман, чтобы хранить у сердца трофеи и безделушки возлюбленных, и такой фасон очень полюбился людям — по крайней мере, именно так он объяснил это Кроули, когда тот заинтересовался изобретением. На самом деле, ангел однажды начудесил себе такой кармашек, потому что ему совсем некуда было положить темный шелковый платок, который демон любезно одолжил ему в одном ресторане — ангел так наслаждался прекрасным обедом, что немножко увлекся и перемазался. 

Кармашек с осторожной бдительностью сомкнулся вокруг пера, пряча его, как шкатулка с бесценным, но опасным даром. С глаз долой, а из сердца не вытравить.

Предусмотрительно развязав себе руки, Азирафаэль торопливо и виновато потянулся навстречу, чтобы приветственно обнять демона. 

— Кроули, дорогой мой, мне очень жаль. Мне так жаль. Я думал, это ловушка, и не ошибся. Это и была ловушка, я не хотел, чтобы ты попался, поэтому...

Кроули едва ли что-то услышал из путаных ангельских оправданий — степень его потрясения легко читалась по растерянному хлопанью глазами, которое было заметно даже из-под очков (обычно он вообще не моргал). Он в смятении переводил взгляд то на Азирафаэля и его карман, то на комнату с троном, откуда только что появился ангел. 

— Кроули, послушай меня. Слушай мой голос. Я не отпущу тебя. Я…

— Но… это было мое… — сказал Кроули как-то по-детски жалобно, и Азирафаэль понял, что тот дрожит. Из-под темных очков что-то подозрительно капнуло, когда демон шмыгнул носом и сделал еще одну попытку:

— Это _мне_ , — его голос дрогнул, когда он увидел на столе оберточную бумагу, на которой змеились алые завитушки, похожие на литеру Джей. Азирафаэль был практически уверен теперь, что это имя — не Джей.

 _Вспомни, кто ты такой. Мы знали всегда, потому что Зло не дремлет. Это мы лишили тебя кое-чего важного, определяющего, кем ты однажды был._  
  
И Кроули догадался, чего лишился сразу же после Падения, когда еще не был Кроули, но уже почти перестал быть Рафаэлем, и когда его вторым воплощением стал падший, проклятый змей. 

— И ты им не принадлежишь! — Азирафаэль обхватил лицо друга ладонями и бережно сжал, пристально всматриваясь в золотые глаза, упрямо скрытые за темными линзами. — Ты больше не на их стороне. Они не смогут нам навредить, ни Рай, ни Ад, ни кто бы то ни было. Ты не с ними — они не с тобою. 

Он с молчаливым вопросом потянулся к дужке очков, и Кроули молча склонил голову, позволяя убрать последнюю преграду между ними. Тогда Азирафаэль быстро поцеловал друга в лоб и снял с него очки. Взгляд Кроули затуманился, и ангел, чувствуя на губах горечь непролитых слез, торопливо, безостановочно бросился целовать его бумажно-тонкие веки, за которыми были скрыты золотые глаза. 

— Ты со мной, — зазвенело сталью и обещанием защиты. О, как он жалел сейчас, что не мог выступить перед Гавриилом на суде, когда Архангел Рафаэль стоял на коленях, молча склонив голову.

— Вспомни, что ты сказал... — он слегка приподнял подбородок Кроули, выводя его из оцепенения, — той ночью на скамейке, пока мы ждали автобус. Мой дорогой, пожалуйста.… Вспомни свои слова.

— Мы на нашей стороне, — покорно и тихо откликнулся Кроули. — Мы должны выбирать лица мудро.

— И мы их выбрали, — напомнил Азирафаэль. Его вел порыв высказаться, и отчаянное стремление удержать друга на краю пропасти, не дать ему сорваться в новое падение. Я ни разу больше не дам ему упасть и сломаться, подумал он. — Мы это сделали, помнишь? В ту ночь, перед тем, как они забрали нас на казнь? И помнишь, как перед ней у нас были только ночь и принятое решение стать единым целым до самого конца, чтобы защитить друг друга? Чтобы никто не смог разрушить наш союз, подчинить своей воле, изменить наши личности, сделать теми, кем мы не являемся? Мы обещаны друг другу, мы принадлежим друг другу до последнего атома наших физических тел, до полного смешения астральных потоков. Я — это ты, и ты — это я. И я с тобой.

Как долго Кроули пытался сказать ему именно это? Все это? Сегодня была очередь Азирафаэля говорить. Он был нерадивым учеником, но теперь пришло время вернуть все учителю. Ничего, потребовалось всего лишь 6000 лет, чтобы все исправить, а впереди у них столько же, и даже больше. Что там, у них вечность впереди! Они вместе, и они справятся. Перо Архангела на груди в потайном кармашке освещало его путь, грело сердце и вело за собой, наполняя доблестью и отвагой, как попутный ветер паруса. Перышко помнило Архангела Рафаэля — но его обладатель пробыл в мире под именем Кроули гораздо дольше. 

И Азирафаэль, Начало и Страж Эдемского сада с белоснежными крыльями за спиной, теперь был хранителем и стражем его воспоминаний. Он повел плечами и вызвал в реальность свои крылья, развернув их в оберегающем жесте над другом, желая, чтобы тот, наконец, его понял и принял. Возникшие из метафизического слоя реальности крылья всколыхнули воздух, Кроули пошатнулся, и тогда ангел заботливо подхватил его и усадил на пол рядом с собой. Оба тут же немилосердно перемазались землей из разбитого горшка, но были слишком сосредоточены друг на друге, чтобы замечать подобную мелочь. 

— Азирафаэль... Ты... ты все увидел.

— Прости меня, мой дорогой, — потупился ангел, все еще аккуратно придерживая демона за плечи. — Мне очень, очень стыдно, что я вторгся в твои воспоминания без приглашения, незваный и непрошенный. Я не стал бы любопытствовать, если бы не почувствовал опасность. Но я думаю... я надеюсь…

— Что именно ты увидел? — змеиные глаза Кроули метнулись по лицу Азирафаэля, ища и вопрошая. Кроули не высказал вслух ни малейшего недовольства, и, кажется, не обиделся на такое вероломство — но во взгляде чувствовалась уязвимость, и Азирафаэлю не понравилось, как она отразилась на лице Кроули.

Азирафаэль сделал глубокий вдох и собрался с мыслями, снова готовясь говорить. Он всегда был нетипичным ангелом и теперь гораздо лучше понимал, почему. На Небесах царила гармония, безупречные эфирные создания жили рядом с Всемогущей. В Аду всегда были демоны, хаос и Сатана, который своим дьявольским влиянием переплавлял их сущности в жестокие и неестественные формы.

Но Азирафаэлю не было дела до Сатаны и прочих — ведь он жил на Земле. На протяжении всех веков существования он чувствовал симпатию к Кроули, который всегда обретался где-то неподалеку. Увидев события прошлого, он полюбил Рафаэля; а узнав его историю, был сражен еще больше, и теперь совсем об этом не жалел. Азирафаэль стал ангелом, готовым отринуть Небеса и их вечную радость, если только рядом с ним будет тот, кто уже сделал это ради него.

Настал час вернуть долг. И будь он тысячу раз проклят, если не откроет перед сердцем друга всей своей любви и преданности, памятуя, как заоблачно-нежно принял его Архангел Рафаэль.

— Я — соратник Рафаэля.

Кроули не смог сдержать священного трепета, охватившего не только его тело, но и душу (если, конечно, она у него была, в чем он сомневался, ведь тогда она бы разорвалась надвое). В устах Азирафаэля его истинное имя прозвучало святейшей из всех молитв, чистейшим родником с ключевой водой. Это имя… имя, которым только что назвал его Азирафаэль, могла носить горькая несбыточная фантазия, эфемерная мечта, которой никогда не было суждено осуществиться; оно отозвалось нестерпимым блаженством и пламенем невыразимой агонии. 

И Кроули, не веря, не глядя, снова вцепился в руки ангела, потому что не мог унять бившую его дрожь — он не слышал своего истинного имени уже более шести тысяч лет. Он просто не мог ничего сказать, — но, кажется, Азирафаэль все понял.

Собираясь с мыслями, ангел снова заключил в ладони бледное лицо друга, потому что именно сейчас было очень важно подобрать самые правильные, самые искренние слова. Во взгляде Кроули ожили понимание и надежда, отчаяние и любовь. 

— Я, Азирафаэль, — с придыханием начал он, — Начало, страж Восточных врат Эдема, — небольшая пауза, — и союзник Архангела Рафаэля, — лицо стало решительным, а голос — твердым, — и союзник Эдемского змея, демона Энтони Джея Кроули. Я — часть нас обоих, я — вторая половина Архангела и его души.

Клятва в вечной верности обрушилась на Кроули, как морская волна на прибрежные скалы в шторм. Сегодня ангел принимал судьбоносные решения с удивительной быстротой, как будто решив, что тайны истинного имени будет недостаточно, чтобы полностью огорошить Кроули. И кто из них поторопился сильнее?.. Явно не демон, не Архангел Рафаэль, не Эдемский змей и не Энтони Джей Кроули. Как же непривычно и странно, когда все его имена обнаружены, перечислены и произнесены вслух. Он всегда считал их отдельными главами своей биографии, которая начиналась Рафаэлем и заканчивалась сравнительно новым именем Джей. Между ними располагались демон, Эдемский змей и всем известный Кроули… Но ангел, не делая различий, перечислил их все точно так же, как привычно называл себя Началом, ангелом и стражем Восточных врат Эдема. 

Кроули посмотрел другу в глаза, в которых тут же прочитал верный ответ. После того, как тот увидел воспоминания, сохраненные пером, он принял решение и сейчас не сомневался в том, что Кроули все это время оставался... и продолжал быть архангелом Рафаэлем.

_Азирафаэль, Начало, страж Восточных врат Эдема._

_Архангел Рафаэль, демон, Эдемский змей, Энтони Джей Кроули._

Вот так он это сказал. Ясным голосом, без тени сомнений, Азирафаэль просто взял и собрал из всех его имен и воплощений новое созвездие. 

Кроули снова окинул взглядом стол, где все еще лежала коробочка от пера и черная упаковка посылки. Она так и просилась оказаться в мусорной корзине, да поскорее. Азирафаэль был как всегда прав — это была ловушка, расставленная для него, Кроули. Ангел понял это сразу, увидел все, что мог — даже мигом распознал вероломство нижней канцелярии. И, когда стало нужно, закатал свои идеально отглаженные французские манжеты и отважно нырнул в расставленные сети вниз головой.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спросил демон, цепко обшаривая золотым змеиным взглядом своего лучшего друга. Кому как не Кроули знать, что бывает, когда приходится противостоять Аду, опустошающему разум. Его снова тряхнуло, когда он в подробностях представил себе, что могло бы произойти. Азирафаэль поспешил обнять его. 

— Конечно, я в порядке. Не обращай на меня внимания, мой дорогой. Сейчас гораздо важнее понять, в порядке ли ты.

Кармашек на груди Азирафаэля как магнитом притягивал взгляд Кроули. Он уже знал, что оно там. Может быть, оно вылетело нечаянно во время суда и осталось у них на Небесах? Или в тот миг, когда Гавриил переломал его крылья? Или он утратил его во время войны и заварушки с Люцифером? 

Все равно ничего из этого не объясняло, как оно попала в Преисподнюю – не могло же оно остаться нетленным и пережить Падение вместе с ним?..

Азирафаэль разминал его плечи, стараясь попадать в такт дыханию и глядел куда-то вдаль. Но что он обо всем этом подумал? О Небесах перед началом и во время войны, о неизгладимом позоре Падения, о том, как в нем впервые пробудилась змеиная сущность, о суде Архангелов, о Рафаэле? Обо _мне_?

О, как долго Кроули пытался реабилитироваться, восстановить свое доброе имя на протяжении всей человеческой истории!.. Он стал Кроули, чтобы ничто в нем больше не напоминало падшего демона Кровлея, и даже собственной змеиной сущности дал шанс исправиться, хотя бедные змеи и прежде были ни в чем не виноваты. В Древней Греции змею впервые стали считать спутницей бога исцеления Асклепия. Философ Сократ, приговоренный Афинами к смерти, умер с именем Асклепия на устах — совпадение или нет, но его тоже осудили за то, что он задавал слишком много вопросов. Потом вера людей в древнегреческие мифы иссякла, и Кроули снова остался один — вместе со своими вопросами, на которые не отвечала даже Она, если он к Ней обращался.

Кроули ничего не рассказывал Азирафаэлю, потому что никак не мог решиться на столь серьезный шаг. Прошел всего месяц с тех пор, как ангел в последний раз объявил, что оба они играют на разных сторонах, но случился недоАрмагеддон, и все изменилось: после него оба оказались на своей стороне. Однако, Кроули и потом ни разу не предпринял попытки поделиться с Азирафаэлем прошлым, инициировав тяжелый разговор о Падении. Ему было бы больно, если бы Азирафаэль снова принялся бы оправдывать Небеса. Что, если на всю правду о Падении тот лишь бы пожал плечами и объявил его акт как, безусловно, достойную сожаления, но необходимую и непостижимую часть игры Всемогущей?..

_Со мной не советуются по вопросам политики…_

Разве не то же самое Азирафаэль проронил на Голгофе, разве не он пытался учесть Потоп как часть Непостижимого замысла?

Даже сейчас Кроули не мог до конца понять, что же вызвало в ангеле такую резкую перемену, почти отступничество от прежних принципов. Перо, присланное, чтобы напомнить Кроули о преданности бывшим хозяевам... может ли быть, что именно оно и пробудило эту преданность и в Азирафаэле? Сомнения и страх начали грызть Кроули, как псы грызут треснувшую кость, из которой сочится костный мозг.

Он хотел бы знать. Хотел бы спросить, но не верил, что получит прямой ответ. Нежный или ласковый — непременно, потому что это было очень в стиле его друга. Однако ангел за всю историю их знакомства редко отвечал на вопросы прямо и не спешил платить откровенностью за откровенность. 

Память течет сквозь сознание извилистой дорогой и надежно хранит подробности, которые ускользают от пристального внимания, как ручей. Все может измениться в любую минуту, попутно изменив того, кто помнит, — природу памяти Кроули понимал отлично, ибо искушал смертных бессчетное множество раз, нашептывая им, что невыполненное обещание — это нормально, ведь о нем можно просто забыть. Перо было хрупкой, древней вещью — тем разрушительней казалась его скрытая мощь, подпитанная извне. Но и ангел был не слабее. Кто же из них переборол друг друга в поединке? Как долго выдержал Азирафаэль? Сможет ли Кроули отыскать отголосок его эфирной ауры, уловить его присутствие во время созидания — и во время позорного развоплощения?.. Снова начиная пристально разглядывать кармашек у ангела на груди, Кроули решил, что обязательно должен увидеть то, что увидел его друг, — но едва ли не важнее становилось понять то, как он это увидел. Если Азирафаэль побывал внутри его _собственной памяти_ , то он услышит его шаги, увидит его следы, даже если они приведут не туда… Даже если ангел совершил отреченье от него, Кроули узнает об этом сам, потому что перо уже сохранило все ответы на все вопросы.

— Достань, — шепнул он, и Азирафаэль тут же отрицательно мотнул головой. 

— Кроули, мой дорогой, нет. Пожалуйста, нет. Это именно то, чего они с самого начала добивались от тебя. 

— Отдай его… — твердо решив больше не терять самообладания, демон сделал еще одну попытку добиться своего. – Отдай, пожалуйста.

Он поднял руку и прижал узкую ладонь к ткани над пером и над сердцем Азирафаэля, помедлил мгновение и поднял на ангела требовательные глаза.

— Если ты отдашь его, все будет по-другому.

С этими словами Кроули вызвал свои крылья в реальность. Они были такими же пушистыми, как и у ангела, — кажется, чуть более взъерошенными и чуть менее ровными. Это были крылья бойца, перенесшего жестокие удары судьбы, свой отчаянный бой с ней и Падение. 

Он смотрел, как Азирафаэль кладет на них руки, поглаживая траурное оперение, не испытывая ни страха, ни жалости — ангел принял их как неотъемлемую часть его самого, как осколок личности, которой тот когда-то был; как заоблачное имя, которое друг больше не мог носить. Кроули глядел на своего ангела, чьи руки, помнящие книги и всю историю человечества, зарылись в его оперение, и ощущал исходящую от них ласку и теплую симпатию. Легкая грустная улыбка тронула губы Азирафаэля.

— Похоже на космос, — с ностальгией вздохнул он, — когда ты украсил его звездами… 

Кроули вместо ответа лишь передернул плечами и вцепился в его запястья.

Азирафаэль в последний раз с удовольствием обласкал его крылья, аккуратно придерживая друга за плечо. И вот наконец вторая рука нерешительно нащупала кармашек на груди и медленно потянулась за пером. Когда оно было извлечено на свет и оказалось между ними, чистое, нетронутое и светлое, так напоминающее своего прежнего владельца, Кроули поспешно уткнулся взглядом в пол и закусил губу. 

Иногда ему было легче считать, что он никогда не был Архангелом, и что полеты среди звезд, и заоблачная радость, и филигранное мастерство рук, создающих новые галактики, — все это было сказочно подробным сном, который пригрезился ему. Особенно тяжело было помнить это, когда жизнь подкидывала неразрешимые задачи и пыталась приложить посильнее, но от зыбкой полуправды, похожей не то на выдумку, не то на сон, ему никогда не удавалось отделаться полностью.

Кроули в очередной раз изумился себе и своей бесчувственности, не понимая, как мог не заметить исчезновения последней частички божественного промысла. Может, когда он Пал, ему было так плохо, что стало уже все равно, и Ад не преминул этим воспользоваться?.. 

Теперь, видя светлый блеск пера, он снова и снова спрашивал себя, как же так вышло, что он не заметил исчезновения последнего доказательства? Падение не могло не отразиться на нем — оно разбило его на осколки, вывернуло наизнанку, отняло изначальную сущность, добавило чужеродности в физическое тело. Кем он впервые ощутил себя, когда очнулся в Преисподней? 

— Кроули, — Азирафаэль, хмурясь, направил на него острый кончик пера. — Кроули, я все еще могу остановиться...

Кроули закрыл глаза.

— Я не боюсь боли, если приму ее из твоих рук, — повторил он. — Просто сделай это уже. 

Ему нужно было знать.

Азирафаэль вернул белое перо Архангела обратно в чернильно-черное оперение — и, потянувшись к Кроули, наградил его поцелуем в губы на прощанье. В его целомудренном касании сплелись вечная дуальность Ада и Рая, эфирное благословение ангела и его принятие, и его тоска над муками, через которые Кроули пришлось пройти. В чистом прикосновении к губам была высшая любовь ангела к существу, живущему на чудесной, спасенной ими обоими Земле.

— Азирафаэль… — выдохнул Кроули ему в губы. 

— _Азирафаэль_ … — выдохнул в воздух очень знакомый юный голос. Кроули открыл глаза и огляделся. Перед ним расстилались необъятные просторы Небес, впереди предстоял известный разговор с Гавриилом. 

До Падения оставалось несколько дней.

***

Гавриил привычно вещал рядом, но Кроули пропускал его слова мимо ушей и внимательно рассматривал руки, припорошенные звездными искрами. Присутствие настырного Гавриила его совершенно не беспокоило — вот бы знать, почему. Кроули обернулся посмотреть на любимые звезды — и там за спиной, в завихрениях эфирных потоков, он уловил знакомое тепло метафизической ауры Азирафаэля, увидел его в чертогах памяти, сохраненных магией архангельского пера. Выражение лица Азирафаэля было поистине бесценно, Кроули даже улыбнулся краешком рта, удивляясь перемене.

— Я больше не один, — обрадованно подумал он. Вот в чем была разница.

Потом он лежал побитый на мраморном полу во время суда Архангелов — Кроули как раз вспомнил суд над Азирафаэлем, свою вторую казнь, с которой прошел всего месяц… каким же унылым стал Рай в наше время. Бесконечный простор превратился в скучнейший офис из стекла и металла. Можно было придумать тысячу и один способ, как славно усовершенствовать его и обойтись без такой банальщины.

В свое время он оказался прав, когда заикнулся о непостижимой справедливости и о том, что остальные никогда не получат в свои руки космос. На втором суде, вызвавшем занятное ощущение дежа-вю, Архангелы стояли вокруг него полукругом, бесконечно уверенные в своей правоте, а прикованный Кроули помалкивал, глядя на них так ядовито, как только мог бы смотреть на обидчиков Эдемский змей. 

Если бы он был самим собой, то рассмеялся бы им в лицо, непринужденно осведомился, как дела — и дал бы понять, что они все-таки не сломили его. Это он их сломал — их, и их дурацкий Апокалипсис. Но тогда он не был собой, он был Азирафаэлем. Добрым, мудрым, стойким Азирафаэлем — ангелом, которого Гавриил изводил целых 6000 лет. Интересно, куда же подевалась Михаил? Когда одноразовый демон принес адский огонь, Кроули понял, как Небеса намереваются казнить ангела (его ангела!), и воочию увидел, где должна была быть Михаил. Он передернул плечами, вспомнив незавидную участь Лигура, превратившегося его стараниями в вонючую лужу. Нет, он ни о чем не сожалел: Лигур был таким же подозрительным придурком, как и Михаил. Если бы Кроули узнал, что с головы его ангела упал хотя бы волосок, он бы собственными руками затопил святой водой Ад, а в Раю устроил бы хорошенькое барбекю из адского пламени, чтобы все тут сгорело до последнего уголька. Если смертные были вынуждены пережить Содом, Гоморру и Великий потоп, то, возможно, пришло время и астрально-эфирным вкусить плоды своих трудов.

_Будь храбрым. Будь великодушным. Будь выше тех, кто устроил этот суд. Будь Азирафаэлем._

— Заткни свой дурацкий рот и умри уже, — зубастую улыбку Гавриила Кроули хорошо запомнил еще со времен своего первого суда над Рафаэлем, но сейчас ей можно было пренебречь. Губы Кроули дрогнули, но он устоял, проявляя истинные чудеса выдержки. Сконцентрировавшись до предела, демон в теле ангела шагнул в огонь. Если бы он был самим собой, то не смог бы удержаться от какой-нибудь колкости в ответ; но сейчас он никак не смел выдать себя, ведь для всех он был Азирафаэлем. Он лишь позволил себе улыбнуться отчаянно-прекрасной улыбкой своего ангела, который в глубине души все-таки немножечко сволочь, и с наслаждением выдохнул в сторону своих мучителей весь адский огонь, которым Архангелы когда-то напоили Рафаэля, сбросив его с небес.

Его вновь швырнуло на жесткий пол. Кроули мгновение помедлил и осторожно поднял глаза. Все старые знакомые были в сборе: и Михаил, и Уриил, и Гавриил. За прошедшее с их последней встречи время он не заметил в них никакого роста, никакого развития и качественных изменений — все трое были безжизненными, как мраморные статуи. Удивительно.

Наблюдая за участниками суда, он подметил, что ощущения приходят к нему по-другому, как будто программу переписали заново. Если в пруду расцветет лилия, он больше никогда не будет унылым и скучным. Кроули увидел, как его ангел бросился к нему, как попробовал обвить его руками. Это так невероятно выглядело со стороны, что он пропустил собственный приговор мимо ушей. И когда Гавриил жестоко поднял его словно куклу, то наравне с памятью о мучительной боли в виске и крыльях он ощутил живительное присутствие своего ангела и его руки, которыми тот сжимал голову Кроули, заглядывая в глаза:

_Все будет хорошо, Рафаэль. Вот увидишь, я обещаю, все будет хорошо. Не с ними, не в этот раз. Но позже. В настоящем. Теперь ведь все в порядке, правда же, Кроули? Сейчас... в настоящем... после Апокалипсиса... со мной…_

Кроули моргнул в ответ, соглашаясь с ангелом, который своим присутствием держался за их общую реальность и не давал полностью упасть в страшное воспоминание, изменив его, сгладив память о нем. Гавриил нанес удар, и Кроули закричал от невыразимой боли в перебитых крыльях — но теперь рядом с ним был надежный и верный друг, отчаянно пытающийся удержать его с собой рядом. 

И все же, когда Гавриил швырнул его изувеченное тело в бездну, сознание Кроули померкло. Все будет хорошо, едва успел подумать он, отдаваясь неумолимому Падению. Да, Азирафаэль. Все будет хорошо…

Так Кроули увидел все, что хотел увидеть. В Аду был рай для непуганых идиотов, не понимающих, что невозможно забыть каждый шрам и каждый удар, нанесенный его сущности, когда он падающей звездой мчался вниз из заоблачного Серебряного города. Древнее перо-артефакт для этого было совершенно не нужно.

Тут в него что-то врезалось, и он неверяще распахнул глаза. Сквозь ураганный ветер, тьму и пламя он опознал Азирафаэля!

— Дай мне руку! — крикнул ему ангел, изо всех сил пытаясь удержаться в крутом пике. — Умоляю, дорогой! Дай мне руку!

Нужно было наорать на него, прогнать его прочь — но слова застряли в горле. Откуда ты взялся, что ты здесь делаешь? Что за чертовщина…

Кроули вовремя одумался. Падение не грозило Азирафаэлю, ведь все это произошло не с ним, а в чужих воспоминаниях. Просто его выбило из колеи то, что Азирафаэль остался с ним до самого конца — и не раздумывая, бросился за ним следом.

Кроули вспомнил, как ангел смотрел на первые звезды. Как изумленно созерцал Рафаэля. С каким состраданием следил за несправедливостью суда Архангелов. Он видел, как Азирафаэль встает на его сторону, бросается на колени рядом с ним, пытается защитить его от некогда любимого обоими неба. Это помогло преодолеть память о жестокости и боли.

Но Кроули никогда не ожидал, никогда не мог себе представить, что ангел безоговорочно последует за ним в бездну.

Дальше было больше. Кроули ахнул, когда Азирафаэль дотянулся, подхватил Рафаэля на руки и прижался к нему, сложив за спиной белоснежные крылья. Того охватил огонь. Падение измучило его тело, а разум... Кроули был уверен, что к этому времени вся архангельская сущность Рафаэля уже выжжена в нем дотла. Он ничего не видел вокруг себя, а в сердце и душе простиралась чудовищная пустота. Реальным оставался лишь ангел, который спрятал лицо у него на груди и оплакивал его, скорбел вместе с ним, забирал себе его боль. Кроули читал в его сердце праведный гнев и ярость на тех, кто осмелились поднять руку на Рафаэля и позволили другим так поступить. 

Значит, вот как Азирафаэль все это увидел?.. Кроули вздрогнул, почти физически ощущая душившую ангела ненависть. То, что чувствовал Азирафаэль, можно было бы описать как горе от попрания… уничтожения святыни!.. Кроули никогда прежде так о себе не думал, даже тогда признавал свое Падение неотвратимым наказанием, не подвергал сомнению Ее замысел, как это делал сейчас Азирафаэль; не призывал Ее кару на головы архангелов, допустивших беззаконие. 

И они оба врезались в кипящую серу.

Ядовитое море сомкнулось у него над головой и отхлынуло прочь. Кроули и раньше вспоминал Падение, сотни раз проживая его ужас в кошмарных снах. Теперь все было как-то не так — он не мог сказать наверняка, стало ли ему лучше или хуже. Стало… по-другому. Где-то оно чувствовалось острее, где-то, напротив, легче… В чем-то стало всеобъемлющим, что-то получилось отпустить… Кроули неважно описывал состояния, в которых оказывался, своими ощущениями больше полагаясь на яркие сны... Можно было бы попробовать не спать вовсе, ведь обычно зло не дремлет. Но Кроули нравился сон, и он из чистого упрямства продолжал погружаться в него снова и снова, а страшные ночные видения решил считать побочным эффектом, с которым нужно просто смириться. То еще удовольствие: имея отличное воображение, ощущать голой кожей расплавленную поверхность серного океана, пусть и во сне… Однако в своей пламенной любви ко сну Кроули был отважен до безрассудства, а к кошмарам о Падении стал относиться как к чему-то неприятному, к которому просто нужно притерпеться. Но память о боли снова на мгновение отключила сознание. 

Именно тогда, балансируя между явью и вымыслом, он почувствовал, как все случилось дальше. Или, скорее, услышал, что кто-то подошел, и ангел закричал на них, когда кто-то взялся за крыло и размашисто рванул его вверх. Обожженная плоть, перетертые сухожилия и порванные связки не выдержали новой нагрузки, сустав крыла лопнул, и Кроули заскулил от боли. Он бы услышал и шелест вырванного пера, если бы отстранился от боли и сконцентрировался получше.

Ага... все понятно, вот и развязка... От него осталось так мало его самого — его практически перемололи в мелкую пыль... Неудивительно, что он ничего не запомнил. Нужно было засмеяться всем им в ответ, хотя вообще-то хотелось заплакать. У него не осталось сил ни на то, ни на другое.

Подумать только... на самом деле он не Пал. Ад все-таки дотянулся и дал ему пощечину. Попал по зубам… остались ли у него тогда зубы? Кто бы знал. Он не Пал. Он зубами держался за свою божественность, но когда истязания закончились и он расслабился, божественность выдернули из него так же незаметно, как вырывают перо из гнилой птичьей тушки.

Так вот в чем был смысл посылки из Ада.

Несмотря на то, что ангел сгладил воспоминания, как мог, ему все равно было больно — гораздо больнее, чем он мог себе представить. Гавриил сказал правду много веков назад: некоторые замыслы выходили за пределы его воображения.

Кроули закрыл глаза, в которых неожиданно вскипели горячие слезы. Это была Пиррова победа. Если с представлением покончено, нужно возвращаться домой и еще раз обнять Азирафаэля. Ужасно хотелось виски, смеха и разговоров, и поменьше ранящих воспоминаний из заоблачно-далекого прошлого.

_Больше не мучай меня, пожалуйста…_

— Ай!.. — его ослепил яркий солнечный свет — может, не очень яркий, но если просидеть в адской темноте столько времени, любые глаза отреагируют болезненно. Обычный солнечный свет.

Он моргнул и растерянно огляделся. Он был в Месопотамии, а рядом с ним снова стоял Азирафаэль, что-то взволнованно тараторящий о Ное, о его семье и Великом Потопе.

— Только не детей! — ужаснулся Кроули, пробуя разубедить самого себя в том, что только что услышал от ангела. — Они же не сссобираются убивать детей?

И он вдруг увидел себя со стороны таким, каким его в тот момент видел Азирафаэль, ощутил его сожаление, неодобрение и невольное уважение к реплике Кроули.

Потом слегка защипало лопатки: его перенесло на Голгофу. Когда Кроули сказал, что не имеет никакого отношения к распятию, Азирафаэль поверил и был очень рад. Кроули с удивлением почувствовал облегчение, исходящее от ангела. Робкую первую привязанность.

Снова темнота — и снова болезненность у оснований крыльев, на этот раз в Бастилии. Французская революция. Ангел звал его — Кроули почувствовал это сердцем и с удивлением заметил, как тот радостно потянулся к нему. В его смущенном взгляде читались признательность за быстрое появление и странная неловкость. Чувствовать эмоции ангела было удивительно и ново, демон разобрал в них интерес и желание общения.

Ангел, услыхав, что Кроули не имеет никакого отношения к революции, тут же поверил ему, не раздумывая ни секунды. 

Поразмыслив немного, Кроули решил, что видит потенциал Азирафаэля, готового если не в действии, то в мыслях последовать за Кроули так же решительно, как он однажды пал вслед за Рафаэлем.

Лондон, Вторая мировая война. У Кроули захватило дух от открывающихся перед ним перспектив этой сцены: историческая карусель с временными провалами оказалась очень забавной штукой. Он с усмешкой наблюдал вспыхнувшую неприязнь в глазах ангела, когда тот обвинил своего оккультного коллегу в работе на нацистов — и мгновенную перемену в настроении, смягчившийся взгляд, когда вышеозначенный коллега сказал совсем иное. «Забавно, — размышлял Кроули, жестикулируя и отбивая чечетку на святой земле, которая жгла ему пятки, — я никогда не думал, что Азирафаэль, несмотря на все протесты, действительно в тот раз мне поверил». Слова эхом отдавались в его голове:

_Архангел Рафаэль, демон, Эдемский змей, Энтони Джей Кроули._

А потом упала бомба. Демон протянул ангелу чудесным образом спасенные книги, предложил подвезти домой — и чуть не растянулся на выходе среди обломков церкви, когда его догнала и накрыла стремительная невидимая волна. «Это что, взрывная…?» — ошеломленно подумал он.

Осознание нового чувства мягко прокатилось по спине, поднимая дыбом волоски, осветив демона с яркостью и неотвратимостью адского огня; омыв его разрушительно и чисто, как поток святой воды. Кроули с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Он хотел бы обернуться и увидеть лицо ангела, который молчаливо стоял меж руин и смотрел ему вслед — но агент-Кроули не мог этого сделать, потому что оставался лишь силуэтом из прошлого, навсегда запомнившимся Азирафаэлю…

Наверное, пока перо было прижато к сердцу ангела в нагрудном кармашке, оно вобрало в себя все фрагменты их истории, когда Азирафаэль не видел в нем демона с противоборствующей стороны. И моментов этих было много, очень много…

Энтони Джей Кроули, наконец, повернулся, чтобы усадить друга в Бентли, но не стал разгадывать сложную гамму чувств, обуревающих Азирафаэля. И зря в тот раз не присмотрелся к нему лучше: если бы он был внимательнее, то смог бы прочесть среди руин полную и безоговорочную капитуляцию своего ангела, которая была в чем-то сродни Падению для него самого.

***

Кроули ахнул и уставился на Азирафаэля во все глаза.

Они все еще сидели, вцепившись друг в друга на полу. Кроули удивленно смотрел на него. Азирафаэль смаргивал с ресниц счастливые слезы и улыбался. 

Кроули протянул руку и недоуменно коснулся мокрой щеки ангела. Слеза скатилась по его пальцу, мерцая, как крохотная звездочка. 

— Почему ты плачешь, ангел?

— О, мой дорогой... — робко кивнув, Азирафаэль указал за спину Кроули. — Посмотри лучше сам.

Демон обернулся и от неожиданности остановил над ними время. 

Своды черных крыльев по-прежнему обнимали воздух над демоном и ангелом, но эти крылья больше не были траурно-черными – то, есть, конечно, были, но не совсем. Белоснежное перо архангела возродило на оперении Кроули новорожденные звезды. Каждое созвездие, каждая туманность, каждая галактика и звездная система – все они мерцали и переливались, оттеняя и насыщая прежнюю черноту глубокой синевой. Все воплощенные Рафаэлем созвездия, планеты и галактики теперь нашли свое место на крыльях Кроули. Темная необъятность бурлящей, дышащей Вселенной проливалась на поверхность из единого возможного источника заоблачного света — пера архангела, которое наконец-то вернулось домой. Таким отныне стал Кроули, воплощение того, кто когда-то был Рафаэлем.

Кроули разинул рот. Слова не шли с языка — но он и не смог бы выразить в них то, что чувствовал, даже если бы и захотел. Медленно, неуверенно, как будто новорожденные светила могли осыпаться с него звездным дождем, он сомкнул свои крылья сияющим шатром вокруг них обоих. Ангел тут же протянул жаждущие руки к звездам, знакомясь с каждой из них, черпая ладонями заоблачные переливы галактик. Какими словами получилось бы выразить сбывшуюся отчаянную мечту, когда Азирафаэль, тихонько вздохнув от восторга, дотянулся и побаюкал на своей ладони Альфу Центавра?.. 

— Прекрасный мой... кажется, ты снова купаешься в свете звезд, — наконец нарушил затянувшееся молчание Азирафаэль. Сколько же в нем было безграничного уважения, преданности и любви! По новым крыльям Кроули прошел трепет, когда ангел снова потянулся к ним, и звезды тихонько задрожали, как колокольчики. 

— Боже мой, — серьезно произнес ангел, ведя рукой по ночному оперению. — Я не могу поверить, что говорю это в здравом уме и твердой памяти, но я счастлив, что расписался за ту посылку.

Кроули моргнул, безмолвный поток мыслей прервался. Он с усилием отвел зачарованный взгляд от своих крыльев и растерянно посмотрел на Азирафаэля. 

— Ты… что?

— Мне пришлось расписаться за... Дорогой, ты же помнишь курьера, прибывшего после Апокалипсиса? – Азирафаэль задумчиво гладил крылья демона, глядя, как между его пальцев вспыхивают и гаснут огоньки великой Вселенной, которую архангел Рафаэль когда-то мечтал показать своему Началу. — Он еще увез…

— Ангел, — осторожно произнес Кроули, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своих эмоций. — А… ты расписался за нее своим именем?..

— Естественно! Что за вопросы. Исключительно своим, конечно, а чьим же еще. Кому-то же нужно было…

— …за _мою_ посылку, присланную на мой адрес, ты расписался своим именем. А ты не подумал, что курьеру нужно будет отправить копию квитанции на адрес отправителя, чтобы засвидетельствовать…

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и Кроули терпеливо дожидался, пока Азирафаэль все додумает за него. Осознание ситуации поразило ангела, как беззвучная молния. 

— Черт меня побери, — сказал он с непередаваемым чувством. — Черт, они внизу получат копию квитанции и решат, что я ... что ты ... что _мы_ … в _твоей_ квартире!..

Обуреваемый всеми доступными ему эмоциями: радостью, горькой сладостью, облегчением и черт знает чем еще — Кроули покатился со смеху. Их маленький скандальчик завершился очень стильно, в эпилоге они показали средний палец всем недоброжелателям — причем, сделать это удалось не кому-нибудь третьему, а самому Азирафаэлю!

Особенно грело то, что ангел спокойно принял вызов преисподней и немедленно отправил обратно свою изящную роспись, как документальное подтверждение угрожающей серьезности своих намерений. Все это случилось непостижимым экспромтом, но импровизация в их паре всегда была сильной стороной.

И пускай даже сам ангел сейчас пребывал в шоке от нечаянной двусмысленности, прозрачно намекающей на новый статус их отношений, дела это не меняло. Сохрани меня, кто бы то ни был, оказывается, у них с ангелом _отношения_! 

Кроули не мог удержаться от смеха — все это было уже слишком. Он смеялся навзрыд, задыхаясь и вытирая слезы, а рядом с ним заливался счастливым смехом Азирафаэль, утирая глаза расстегнутыми манжетами дорогой французской рубашки. Бурное веселье двух заговорщиков быстро переросло в неконтролируемый истерический хохот, от которого у обоих заболели ребра. Легонько икая, Азирафаэль сделал попытку успокоиться и бестолково уткнулся пылающим лицом в ладони, но Кроули этого было мало. Он убрал руки Азирафаэля от лица и обнял его, тихонько подвывая от смеха. Ангел застонал и обессиленно прижался лбом к высокому лбу друга, отчаянно размазывая слезы по щекам. Огненно-рыжие и светлые пряди мигом перепутались, крылья обоих ангелов шелестели и вздрагивали в такт икоте.

— О, дорогой, я хотел бы посмотреть на оккультную компанию, когда квитанция до них дойдет! — Азирафаэль икнул и судорожно глотнул воздух, мягко прижимая костяшки пальцев к уголкам глаз. — Наверное, все будут очень расстроены!

— Ты знаешь, ангел, даже мы с тобой бы не осмелились придумать лучше! — ликующе подтвердил Кроули, чья голова шла кругом от смеха и зыбкого счастья, переполнявшего все его существо пузырьками веселящего газа. Все потому, что ангел узнал и принял его, смиренного демона и бывшего архангела, падшего гораздо ниже, чем почти все остальные. 

Отсмеявшись, Азирафаэль потянул друга вверх за собой, поднимая на ноги. Они отряхнулись, ангел чудом починил разбитый горшок, а Кроули засучил рукава, пытаясь спасти наполовину растоптанное и травмированное растение.

Он уже собирался сердито прикрикнуть на цветок, чтобы тот брал с него пример, взял себя в руки и перестал драмаквинствововать, но почувствовал на спине ласковые руки Азирафаэля. Кроули увел свои новые крылья на эфирный уровень, чтобы ангелу было удобнее обниматься, и Азирафаэль уютно прижался к нему сзади.

— Выражаю свою любовь и почтение ко всем Божьим созданиям, великим и малым, и благословляю! — лукаво объявил он прямо в демонское ухо.

— Ты теперь все время собираешься мне это припоминать? — Кроули снова стало смешно от щекотки и от стремительно затапливающей его нежности. Он шутливо замахнулся на ангела, выгоняя его прочь на кухню, а сам заметался по квартире, разыскивая место, куда мог бы быстренько пристроить основательно помятый, но тоже вполне счастливый цветок. 

Далее по списку значились поиски непочатой бутылки виски. Кроули, выходя с бутылкой в руках на кухню вслед за Азирафаэлем, оглянулся на свой сад. Очень может быть, что ангелу все-таки удастся получить его разрешение общаться и немножко влиять на растения. Так, самую малость – это им не повредит. Он же и тогда собирался… Энтони Джей Кроули, Эдемский змей, с наслаждением расправил плечи, за которыми темным плащом стелились невидимые крылья Архангела Рафаэля. Бесчисленные звезды на них сияли и перемигивались, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Подожди меня, ангел! — воззвал он к своему товарищу и другу, поддержке и опоре, союзнику и ангелу Восточных врат Эдема, Началу Азирафаэлю.


End file.
